Infiltration dans l'Histoire
by flllora
Summary: Lâcher une personne dans les méandres de l'Histoire, ça peut bouleverser deux trois dates. Lâcher le trio de frères le plus dingue du monde, et le chaos sera tel que les dates seront bien les derniers de vos soucis...
1. Chapter 1

Je suis de retour ! ("Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! - Merci Miaouss.") Nous voilà parti explorer les méandres des mythes, des légendes, et de l'Histoire, en compagnie de nos enquiquineurs préférés !

Cette histoire sera clairement orientée humour et conneries. Avec un poil de citron, parce que quand même, j'ai des principes. /pan/ L'histoire sera composée de plusieurs petits arcs, chacun correspondant à une époque ou à un mythe.

Et j'en appelle à vous lecteurs ! Oui, vous qui êtes en train de faire rouler la molette de votre souris pour passer mon blabla ! Ne niez pas, je vous ai vus ! Si vous avez des envies particulières au niveau des époques ou mythes à perturb... Explorer, n'hésitez pas. Sur ce...

History Time !

* * *

Centre de gestion multi-univers, entre minuit et 23h59.

"Chef ! On a un putain de problème !

\- De un, vous allez arrêter de me claquer cette porte ! De deux, votre langage est inadmissible ! Refaites moi votre entrée Bob !"

Le pauvre second quitta la pièce à reculons, imitant sans le savoir un célèbre chanteur, ferma la porte, avant de la rouvrir avec délicatesse, après l'avoir doucement effleuré pour manifester son intention de l'ouvrir. Il s'apprêta à parler, mais s'arrêta en voyant la mine courroucée de son supérieur.

"Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?

\- D'attendre votre magnanime permission d'entrer dans le royal bureau de votre divine personne ? Tenta-t-il, ressortant mot pour mot l'article 6259 du paragraphe 708 du volume 12 du livre "Tenter d'être à la hauteur de son merveilleux patron. Livre bien évidemment rédigé par son chef lui même. En taille de caractère huit.

"Eh bien, qu'attendez vous ?"

Le concerné refit encore une fois le chemin jusqu'à la sortie en grommelant, avant de frapper (Toujours avec autant de douceur, pas froisser cette pauvre porte, elle n'était pour rien dans cette histoire.) à nouveau, jusqu'à recevoir la si noble permission d'entrer, ce qu'il fit avant de déclarer, formulant ses mots avec soin :

"Chef, nous sommes dans une situation qui craint du boudin. Mais genre qui craint VRAIMENT du boudin.

\- Et quelle est cette situation qui justifie que vous ne m'apportiez pas mon café Patrick ?

\- C'est Carlos moi monsieur. Tenta le malheureux, réfléchissant déjà à sa lettre de démission. Et à son envie de mettre de l'arsenic dans le café.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet Sandy. De toute façon, c'est moi le chef, donc moi qui décide de votre prénom. On dirait que vous n'avez rien appris de cotre expérience de stagiaire."

Oh, bien sûr que si, il avait appris. Il avait eu tout le temps d'étudier l'art oh combien subtil du dégrafage avec les orteils, et le non moins délicat art d'aller chercher le PQ senteur fraise des bois à l'autre bout de la ville, sans oublier celui terriblement vital de la réparation et du remplissage de la sainte machine à expressos. La belle époque.

"Tout ça pour vous dire qu'on a un cas "d'englouti de faille spatio-temporelle".

\- Et vous me dérangez pour ça ? Vous savez très bien qu'il y a toujours au moins un idiot à catastrophes et à situations de merde qui tombe dedans par millénaire !

\- Sauf que ce sont trois idiots à catastrophes et à situations de merde. Rajouta son second, perfide. Nommé Ace, Sabo et Luffy."

Il vit avec satisfaction son chef virer au cachet d'aspirine, agrippant son bureau comme un malade, avant de demander, la voix tremblante :

"Vous... EUX ? Les plus gros aimants à conneries de l'histoire de la Création ?

\- Oui, eux." Se retint de chantonner son second.

Son chef eut alors une réaction extrêmement mature, réfléchie et totalement adaptée à la situation selon lui. Il se roula en boule sur la moquette en suçant son pouce et en réclamant sa maman. Carlos, puisque tel était son nom, eut presque pitié de lui. Presque, et c'était là que résidait l'essentiel.

"Section mythes, légendes et Histoire d'un autre monde." Acheva-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le responsable émit alors une sorte de râle particulièrement effrayant. A tel point que la secrétaire blonde à mini-jupe (Pour le travail, cela va de soit.) de la pièce d'à côté eut un mouvement de frayeur, renversant son café sur le gestionnaire de la loi qui fait que "c'est toujours ton putain de petit orteil qui rencontre le putain de coin du putain de meuble qui n'a rien à faire à ce putain d'endroit". Cela le mit de de fort mauvaise humeur, et l'on recensa une augmentation drastique de blessure du pied ce jour là.

Mais revenons en à nos fonctionnaires, voulez-vous ? Le patron finit tout de même par reprendre une contenance, aidé d'un bon verre de Whisky au frais de son second, et posa calmement les choses :

"Bon, avec un peu de chance, tout va bien se passer. On va ouvrir un maximum de portails, et ils finiront bien par tomber sur un qui les ramènera chez eux. Sans qu'ils n'aient fait la moindre vague.

\- Chef, sans vouloir vous offensez, il y a autant de chance que ça arrive que de possibilités pour qu'ils deviennent danseuses étoiles et donnent un récital devant l'ensemble de la Marine.

\- Seriez vous un traître Krabs ? Vous les défendez !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'indigna-t-il, réfléchissant désormais à comment fichtre de l'arsenic dans le café,

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous devriez avoir honte de soutenir ainsi l'ennemi !"

Le second ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longtemps. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il à comprendre d'un patron sur le point de danser la gigue irlandaise à poil sur son bureau ? Rien, nous sommes d'accord. Il décida de quitter la pièce, et avant de prendre grand soin de CLAQUER la porte, il lança :

"Et Ace et Luffy sont en couple."

Le beuglement qui retentit fut si monstrueux et effrayant qu'on somma le gérant des créatures mythiques d'aller chercher la putain d'bestiole qui devait s'être échappée dans les bureaux.

* * *

Voili voilou ~ En espérant que tout ça vous plaise, et que vous prendrez plaisir à voyager avec moi !

... ("Rythme de parution ? - Aléatoire. Na.")


	2. Chapter 2

yop ~

*Evite de justesse une tomate pourrie* J'suis désolée du retard et tout, mais... *évite un caillou* C'pas cool d'avoir un chapitre pour la rentrée ? *voit une épée lui frôler le cuir chevelu Non ? ... Pardon.

Plus sérieusement, je bossais sur un autre... Projet, puis j'étais en vacances... Mais je recommencerais plus ! Surtout que vos rewiews m'ont fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant ! ("C'beau de rêver. - Commence pas èwé")

Petite précision ! Nous sommes actuellement juste après Marineford, et Ace a également été sauvé par Law ! Non mais ! Èwé Sur ce...

History Time !

* * *

"Tra-oooooo ! J'veux voir Ace ! S'te plait !

\- Pour la énième fois, c'est non. Répondit sèchement le chirurgien, ses doigts se crispant sur son scalpel.

\- Mais je serais sage ! J'te l'jure ! Protesta le petit brun.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot "non", Mugiwara-ya ?

\- Mais nii chan me manque ! Couina-t-il en faisant de petits yeux de chiots.

\- Et ? Tu n'iras pas le voir tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé, fin de la discussion. Maintenant tu files d'ici avant que je ne perde patience."

Le petit capitaine fit encore quelques tentatives, ne cessant que lorsque le scalpel du médecin manqua de très peu la possibilité de se ficher entre ses deux yeux, et sortit de la pièce. Il était peut être idiot, mais pas suffisamment pour ignorer la menace qui planait au dessus de lui. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de marmonner quelques insultes à l'égard de la personne près de lui, dans un dernier élan suicidaire.

Le métisse soupira de soulagement, avant de reprendre ses occupations en se demandant encore une fois si sauver ce gamin et son frère était une aussi bonne idée qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait besoin de Mugiwara pour ses plans, sans aucune hésitation, et avoir sauvé son frère lui assurait toute sa coopération, en plus d'une bonne entente avec les Shirohige. Des atouts non négligeables, qui se retrouvaient contrebalancés par un fait, lui non plus non négligeable...

Ils étaient chiants. Oh bien sûr, Eustass l'était aussi, tout comme le Gouvernement, ou encore les foutus papis qui ralentissaient tout le monde dans la file d'attente... Mais eux, c'était encore un niveau, ou dix, au dessus. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Hiken, qui n'était même pas encore réveillé, arrivait à le faire chier en menaçant de crever aux moments les plus inopportuns. Ce qui avait en plus le don de rendre hystérique son petit frère, déjà emmerdant et surexcité au possible. Un vrai bonheur. Et en plus, il n'avait même plus le droit de disperser le corps du chapeau de paille préalablement coupé en morceaux aux quatre coins du sous marin. Sous prétexte que Penguin avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en voyant des pieds traverser le poste de pilotage en pleine nuit. Suivi d'une tête en train d'essayer de les rattraper. Tss.

"Cora-san, j'espère que tu apprécies tout ce que je fais pour toi." Soupira-t-il intérieurement en rangeant ses affaires.

Le médecin se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Portgas, pour s'assoir sur le matelas à côté de son patient, évitant soigneusement d'heurter les perfusions. Ce serait con qu'il crève aussi bêtement après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné. Law s'occupa de changer les bandages comme il le faisait tous les jours, avant de caresser distraitement son torse de ses doigts. Il ne cessa son petit manège que lorsque le corps s'agita, et qu'une voix faible ne souffle, légèrement provocatrice :

"Tu tripotes toujours tes patients comme ça dis moi ?

\- A peine réveillé et déjà chiant ? Je crois que je vais remettre une dose de calmants, que tu me foutes encore un peu la paix. Railla le chirurgien.

\- J'mets de l'ambiance sur ton rafiot, tu vas pas te plaindre non plus ? C'trop calme ici, à croire que vous avez tous un balai dans l'cul.

\- J'ai oublié la définition du mot calme depuis que ton frère est réveillé. Et continue comme ça, et je fais en sorte de te rendre avec un morceau en moins à ton équipage.

\- T'oserais pas. Tu sais à quel point ce... Morceau comme tu dis, peut faire du bien. Répliqua le pirate entre deux quintes de toux. J'parie que tu m'as sauvé pour ça d'ailleurs, s'pèce de pervers.

\- Pas que. Sourit malicieusement le métisse. Mais j'avoue que mes motivations, te concernant, tournent essentiellement autour du fait que tu sois le meilleur coup de ma vie."

Ace lui rendit son sourire, avant de se redresser pour venir caresser ses abdominaux du bout des doigts. Les deux échangèrent un regard brillant d'envie, se remémorant l'une des meilleures soirées de leur vie. Une simple rencontre dans un bar qui avait fini en séance de sexe torride dans les draps. Et dans la douche aussi. Sans parler du canapé.

Le brun soupira, avant de chuchoter :

"J'suis désolé de t'annoncer ça Law, surtout que tu es aussi l'un des meilleurs coups de ma vie... Mais j'suis pris.

\- Te fous pas d'moi Portgas. C'est pas ton genre.

\- J'te jure. Affirma le pirate. Même moi j'le comprends pas, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda le médecin, curieux, tout en jouant avec ses cheveux ondulés.

\- Tu vas te moquer. Même moi j'me fous de ma gueule, c'est te dire.

\- Tu sais que tu me donnes encore plus envie de savoir quand tu me dis ça Ace...

\- Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais à quel point tu adores te repaitre du malheur des autres, tel le vautour autour d'un cadavre..."

Les deux se mirent à rirent à la comparaison, avant que Law ne lui intime fermement, c'est à dire avec un scalpel sur sa gorge, de ne plus le comparer à une chose pareille. Sans quoi, il ne garantissait pas que sa main ne "glisse" pas lors de l'examen de son corps.

"Message reçu cap'tain. Sourit l'homme aux tâches de rousseur.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien plus vivant que lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois." Fit remarquer son interlocuteur en commençant son examen.

Law se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, ou plus exactement du moment où Portgas l'avait chauffé à mort. Un homme espiègle, charmeur et rieur, terriblement sensuel, qu'il s'était fait un plaisir de mettre dans son lit... Mais paumé. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, dont une partie était toujours éteinte. Sans vie.

Alors qu'actuellement, une flamme brûlait dans ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez lui, même si Trafalgar n'arrivait pas en comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ace sembla réfléchir profondément et se prépara à dire quelque chose, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec une violence hors du commun, sortant de ses gonds, accompagné d'un cri de joie bien reconnaissable :

"AAAAAAAAAACE !"

Le petit capitaine se précipita pour venir sauter sur son grand frère, mais son idée fut contredite quand il trébucha sur un câble, emportant toutes les perfusions dans sa chute, avec un fracas de tous les diables. Il releva la tête, croisa le regard plus que meurtrier du médecin, et lança un innocent :

"Oups ?"

Ace éclata de rire, en se disant que c'était bien son petit frère, cessant immédiatement quand il croisa les yeux de Law, qui attrapa Luffy par le col.

"Mugiwara-ya... Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? Susurra-t-il, menaçant.

\- Que je devais attendre qu'Ace soit réveillé pour venir ? Tenta-t-il, le regard fuyant.

\- Mais aussi que tu devais attendre mon autorisation pour entrer, et que tu devais faire preuve de calme. Est-ce que défoncer ma porte pour venir atterrir dans mon matériel médical en gueulant correspond à mes ordres ?

\- Oui ?"

Le grand brun se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant sa bêtise, ainsi que son instinct de survie aussi développé que celui d'un caillou, alors que le chirurgien soupirait. Patience patience. Ne pas l'étriper, il en avait besoin.

Il reposa l'élastique sur le sol, avant de lancer un simple "Pas de viande pour le reste du séjour." qui fit dangereusement pâlir Luffy.

"T'as pas l'droit !

\- Oh que si. Tu es sur **mon** bateau. Et tu n'as aucun donc aucun droit de te plaindre."

Le petit capitaine lui tira la langue, avant de laisser tomber pour se concentrer sur bien plus important. Il se jeta sur son frère, fondant en larmes en même pas deux secondes, sanglotant contre son torse. Ace sourit, avant de passer un bras autour de son dos, et de le rassurer :

"J't'avais dit que je ne mourrais jamais gros crétin. Tu n'as pas confiance en ton frère ?

\- Si, mais... T'étais... Tu... Même toi, tu disais que t'allais mourir...

\- J'suis désolé Lu'... J'aurais dû comprendre que j'pouvais pas avoir la paix aussi facilement...

\- Ace, t'es méchant !" S'indigna son frère, la morve au nez.

Ace éclata de rire, bien vite suivi par Luffy, et il se dit qu'il avait réussi son objectif. Il détestait quand son frère pleurait, déjà parce que c'était chiant, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il préférait voir son sourire plein de soleil. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Le commandant serra le corps contre lui, grimaçant un peu sous la douleur, avant de souffler :

"J'suis là p'tit frère... J'te laisse plus. Pas comme ça.

\- Parole de nii chan ?

\- Parole de nii chan."

Les deux échangèrent un sourire, avant que l'aîné ne vienne coller ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, leur arrachant un gémissement à tous les deux. Dieu ce que ça leur avait manqué. Ace se rappela immédiatement de tout ce qui lui plaisait chez son frère. Ses rires et ses sourires bien sûr, sa débilité chronique, mais aussi son parfum, ses baisers, ses caresses...

"Ça m'a manqué nii chan... Souffla le petit brun en rompant leur échange à contrecœur.

\- À moi aussi... Répondit-il en caressant sa joue, ainsi que sa petite cicatrice.

\- Je comprends mieux quand tu disais que j'allais me moquer. Tu deviens guimauve avec ce gamin Portgas."

Le concerné manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la voix moqueuse. Putain, il l'avait complètement oublié lui.

"Combien pour ton silence ? Grogna-t-il, son crétin élastique faisant plusieurs tours autour de lui.

\- Ça mérite réflexion. Parce que non seulement ça te foutrait une honte mémorable, mais en plus, j'ai du mal à digérer de ne plus pouvoir m'occuper de tes jolies petites fesses à cause de lui.

\- Comment ça t'as déjà touché à mon frère ? S'étonna le chapeau de paille.

\- Il a eu une vie sexuelle avant de te faire hurler dans les draps tu sais. Lui répondit Law, presque amusé.

\- C'était pas exactement dans les dr..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, muselé par la main de son aîné. Tain, c'était pas des trucs à dire ça ! Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore foiré d'autre dans l'éducation de son petit frère ? ... Ne répondez pas s'il vous plait.

Le capitaine des Heart éclata d'un rire franc en voyant Luffy mordre la main de son frère, qui se mit à le secouer comme un prunier en l'insultant. Il allait encore passer quelques jours pénibles, et encore, c'était un euphémisme, mais ce serait distrayant au moins. Toujours ça de gagné.

"Au passage vous deux... Pas d'activité physique pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Sexe compris.

\- Sinon quoi ? Demanda le petit brun, curieux.

\- Vous mourrez, de façon lente et douloureuse. Et je me ferais un plaisir d'assister à votre agonie.

\- Lu', t'as pas une petite envie d'aller faire un jogging ? J'suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien... Se moqua le pirate, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais je t'emmerde Ace ! T'as qu'à le faire toi même ton jogging d'abord !"

Et c'était reparti. Law soupira longuement devant la dispute puérile des deux frères, songeant à investir dans des boules quiès, quand ils disparurent. D'un seul coup, comme ça, sans prévenir. Plus rien. Nada.

... Ils avaient vraiment décidé d'être chiants jusqu'au bout hein.

De nombreuses strates dimensionnelles et temporelles plus loin...

Héra était très fière d'elle. Sa fête était un succès, et sa célèbre blanquette de veau était prête à être servie à ses invités. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Zeus et Hadès n'avait pas encore commencé à se foutre sur la gueule, pour dieu (AHAH) sait quelle raison stupide. Et la déesse n'exagérait pas, puisque leur dernière querelle avait eu pour thème la façon de faire les sacrifices. Une histoire comme quoi les griller aux herbes avant le sacrifice serait plus pratique pour les cuisiner ensuite. Enfin bref.

La femme se dirigea vers la grande salle avec son immense plat, qu'elle posa sur la table avant de foudroyer son mari du regard, encore occupé à reluquer les fesses d'une nymphe d'un peu trop près. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire après tout ? Son mari était un coureur de tuniques et, quoi qu'Héra fasse, cela ne changeait pas. Elle annonça son plat, attrapa la louche avec laquelle elle avait une furieuse envie de lyncher son époux, avant de se figer net quand quelque chose atterrit dans le plat, éclaboussant tous les invités de sauce et de petits légumes.

Ace et Luffy venait d'atterrir en plein milieu du repas. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Et, plutôt que de se soucier des gens autour d'eux, de la blanquette qui les recouvrait, ils se concentrèrent sur une seule et unique chose. Le blond juste à côté d'eux, qui leur rappelait terriblement quelqu'un.

"Sabo ?"

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Avec un poil de AceLaw en cadeau, parce que ce couple me fait juste trop triper **

En espérant que ça vous plaise ~


	3. Chapter 3

Yop~

... Je déteste quand mon internet foire et que j'ai le droit au plaisir de refaire la mise en page n.n

Je m'excuse de la lenteur avec laquelle je poste les chapitres, surtout que ça ne risque par vraiment de s'améliorer au fil du temps ("Dur la reprise des cours, n'est ce pas ? - groumph.") Dans tous les cas, merci pour votre soutien, vos rewiews me font toujours super plaisir, et m'encouragent également à me bouger le cul xD

Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus logtemps pour retourner sur l'Olympe...

History Time !

* * *

 _Amazon Lily, à proximité d'une impératrice pirate en pleine crise d'hystérie._

"Comment ça, "disparus" ? Vociféra pour la énième fois une voix de femme, son visage coléreux tout près de celui du chirurgien.

\- Exactement ce que ça veut dire Hancock-ya. Répliqua le médecin avec un claquement de langue agacé. Ils ont disparus sous mes yeux, fin de l'histoire."

La reine des amazones voulut parler, mais le chirurgien, à bout, lui adressa un doigt d'honneur bien senti signifiant que la discussion était close. Il échangea ensuite sa place avec un rouleau de papier toilettes qui trainait dans son sous marin à l'aide d'une room préalablement installée là. Chercher la merde ne le dérangeait pas, alors là aucun souci, mais il ne se sentait franchement pas d'attaque, ni d'envie, de se battre avec une femme amoureuse folle furieuse. Encore une fois, il avait ses limites. Et se faire changer en pierre aurait légèrement contrarié ses projets.

Le médecin s'installa alors contre l'un des murs extérieurs de son sous marin, hors de portée de vue, et café à la main. Histoire de suivre l'histoire saugrenus de ses deux patients, sans prendre aucun risque inutile. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil devant le comportement de la Kaizoku Jotei, qui semblait passer de la colère la plus vive au désespoir le plus profond, chouinant comme quoi son mari avait besoin d'elle et autres simagrées du même genre.

... Même les cris de Luffy étaient plus agréable à supporter tiens.

Le pirate se décida donc à rentrer à l'intérieur de son navire, évitant de justesse son coussin de second qui faisait la sieste en plein milieu de l'entrée, avant de revenir à la pièce où se trouvait le matériel médical. Il se mit à le ranger méthodiquement, démêlant les noeuds fait par l'autre crétin d'élastique au passage, réfléchissant à l'étrange chose qui venait de se produire sans trouver aucune réponse plausible. Sans avoir aucune foutre idée de l'endroit où ses deux cherche-merde de patients avaient pu atterrir. Pas que ça l'intéressait particulièrement, mais comme dit précédemment, il avait besoin de Luffy pour ses plans, et Ace était un bonus plus qu'intéressant. Si jamais ces deux là ne revenaient pas et l'obligeait à faire équipe avec Kidd, alors qu'il s'était fait chier à les sauver...

Il les tuerait. De ses propres mains, lentement et douloureusement.

* * *

 _Olympe, en pleine fête des dieux et à l'heure de la blanquette._

Héra ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Par le blond qui regardait les deux autres, complètement hébété et incrédule, par le visage de l'homme aux tâches de rousseur qui se déformait dans une grimace de colère absolument terrifiante, ce qui ne devait pas aider à la stabilité mentale du premier cité, ou par le petit brun qui chouinait comme une madeleine ? ... Ah si ça y est, elle savait par où commencer.

Peut être par le fait que trois personnes, des mortels de surcroit, se trouvaient tranquillement dans SA saucière, sans leur prêter la moindre attention ?!

"SABOOOO ! Chouina le plus jeune en sautant sur le pauvre blond qui, ne s'attendant pas à ça, tomba les fesses la première dans la sauce, en envoyant une autre giclée sur l'assistance.

\- Lu' ?"

La réponse qu'il reçut ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un mélange entre un bruit de klaxon écrasé, de couinements et de pleurs, il laissa tomber l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait baragouiner. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu se tromper ? Un chapeau de paille, une petite cicatrice sous l'oeil, et bien sûr, de grands seaux de larmes. Pas de doute, c'était bien son petit frère. Sabo le prit alors contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour le calmer.

"Shhhh... Je suis là maintenant... Arrête de pleurer, sinon y en a un qui va râler...

\- Mais je... Tu... T'étais mort putain ! Dogra a dit... Que..."

Et le voilà qui repartait. Le révolutionnaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire et voulut murmurer quelque chose, quand une voix particulièrement menaçante l'interrompit :

"Dis moi blondinet... T'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un là ?

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt vous qui avez l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? Demanda une voix féminine, tout autant de mauvais poil.

\- Alors écoute chère sœur, je passe d'abord, parce que cette histoire de mort qui ressort des Enfers, ça va pas trop trop me plaire, surtout que niveau administratif tout ça, je vais avoir des problèmes... Rajouta une troisième voix, un tantinet agacé.

\- Mais ils ont interrompus MA fête et pataugent dans MA blanquette ! C'est largement prioritaire ! Et tu n'as qu'à savoir gérer un peu mieux ton bordel ! Franchement, c'est TON boulot Hadès !

\- Que notre "cher frère Zeus" m'a disons très généreusement imposé. Ricana l'intéressé. Comprends que l'ambiance est un peu morte là bas, admirez le jeu de mots, et que je n'ai absolument rien à carrer de tes histoires de tambouille.

\- De la... Tambouille ?! Comment oses-tu comparer mon superbe plat de veau, cuisiné à la perfection, avec une vulgaire salade Caesar du Mac Plaute ?

\- Un peu de calme ici... Tenta Zeus, désirant avant tout éviter de se faire virer du lit conjugal cette nuit.

\- DU CALME ? VOUS ME DEMANDEZ DE ME CALMER ALORS QUE MON FRÈRE, CENSÉ ÊTRE MORT DEPUIS DES ANNÉES, EST JUSTE SOUS MES YEUX ?! POUVEZ VOUS LE FOUTRE LA OÙ JE PENSE VOTRE CALME !" Explosa Ace.

Littéralement. La saucière vola en éclats, que Hermès évita de justesse en se jetant sur le sol, tout comme la sauce, qui se fit le plaisir de retapisser absolument toutes les colonnes blanches de l'Olympe. Ainsi que la tunique de Zeus.

Ce dernier entra dans une colère noire, foudroyant (sans mauvais jeu de mots) les trois énergumènes du regard. Le blond déglutit, un Luffy aux yeux brillants contre lui, tandis qu'Ace croisa les bras sur son torse en signe de défi.

"Un problème le vieux ?

\- Ace, s'il te plait, tais toi... Supplia Sabo, qui avait bien conscience de l'importance du type devant eux.

\- Quand j'aurais besoin de tes conseils Barbie, j'te sonnerais." Répliqua froidement le pirate.

Outch. Ok, il savait qu'Ace allait lui en vouloir à mort, mais à ce point... Le comparer à une blondasse en plastique sans cervelle, c'était lâche. Il ravala la réplique cinglante qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il vit le dieu de la foudre devenir gigantesque, des lances de foudre à la main. Pas bon

"Ouaaaaaaah, c'trop la classe ! Cria le petit capitaine en s'extirpant des bras de son frère, qui se gifla le front. Monsieur vêtements bizarres, j'adore votre barbe ! Elle a trop la classe ! Puis vous faites comment pour grandir comme ça ?

\- Vrai ? Je dois dire que j'y accorde un soin tout particulier, les rasoirs Julius Calius permettant d'ailleurs une glisse... MAIS LÀ N'EST PAS LA QUESTION JEUNE IMPERTINENT ! Pour avoir osé débarquer ici sans permission, pour avoir foutu le bordel ici, m'obligeant presque inévitablement à dormir sur le canapé ce soir, et pour m'avoir insulté, vous allez périr !"

Et il lança toute sa puissance sur l'emmerdeur juste en face de lui. Qui se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe, tandis que ses frères se retenaient difficilement de rire. Ils craquèrent quand ils virent la tête du maître de l'Olympe, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés et dont la bouche touchait presque le sol.

"Pas d'chance mon gars. Pensa Ace, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tomber sur le seul gamin caoutchouteux du coin quand on est un Dieu de la foudre...

Zeus resta comme ça un instant, avant d'aller bouder dans son coin en marmonnant :

"Mais... Ça devait marcher... Je... Je suis un dieu pitoyable... Je voudrais tellement me réincarner en puce d'eau...

\- C'est malin, vous me l'avez cassé ! Ça va mettre un temps fou pour qu'il retrouve le moral ! Allons frérot, relève toi, tu as plein d'autres atouts pour les faire payer ses impertinents... Le réconforta Neptune en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Moi, le dieu de la foudre, humilié ainsi... À peine plus puissant qu'une ampoule 2 watts..."

Les deux aînés de la fratrie continuèrent un moment à regarder le spectacle, avant qu'Ace ne finisse par s'interrompre pour venir attraper son petit frère par le col, histoire qu'il arrête de courser Hermes en faisant autant de bruit qu'une sirène de police.

"Luffy... J'peux savoir ce que tu m'fiches ?

\- Mais rien ! C'est juste qu'il veut pas me prêter ses super chaussures qui voooolent !"

Ace soupira, regarda le dieu intéressé qui l'implora du regard, avant de venir étirer la bouche de son petit frère, qui couina en signe de protestation.

"Combien de fois je t'ai dis que non, on ne poursuivait pas les gens pour des raisons à la con, sachant que le "C'est des super chaussures qui voooolent" en est une ?

\- 2467 fois ? Tenta-t-il, tentant désespérément de s'échapper de l'emprise de son frère.

\- Tu n'es pas censé me donner une réponse de ce genre Lu'. Répondit le brun en lâchant un autre soupir, légèrement amusé cette fois.

\- Shishishi !"

Les mains du plus vieux se relâchèrent, faisant claquer les joues de son petit frère quand elles se remirent à leur place, avant qu'il ne colle un léger baiser dans son cou, après avoir bien vérifié que tout le monde était bien trop occupé à se battre pour les regarder.

"Tu t'arrêteras jamais d'faire des conneries, hein ?

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse nii-chan. Répliqua le chapeau de paille en l'embrassant sur la joue, rieur.

Ace lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant, avant de grogner en se rappelant qu'il devait aller chercher Sabo. Pas qu'il en avait envie, mais de un, Luffy ne repartirait pas sans le blond, et de deux... Ben disons qu'il avait un peu plus de réflexion qu'eux, et que dans cette situation, un cerveau de plus ne serait pas de trop. Il suivit donc le ressort élastique surexcité qui lui servait de frère jusqu'au révolutionnaire, qui semblait en prise avec le Dieu des Enfers, pour une question de sortie non autorisée apparemment.

"Je n'étais pas mort ! Je dois vous le répéter combien de fois ?

\- Alors pourquoi le gamin là bas a dit que vous étiez mort ? À part quelques très rares exceptions, la mort est un état assez... Définitif.

\- Disons que c'est compliqué... Répliqua le blond. Ils m'ont cru mort et...

\- Comment tu voulais qu'on te croit vivants ? Lança une voix aigre un peu plus loin. Monsieur s'est fait tirer dessus à mort par un Tenryubito ! Et, comme le plus gros connard de l'histoire, tu t'es pas dit que nous dire que t'étais vivant, ça aurait été sympa !

\- Ace, calme toi... Tenta le benjamin, pas super convaincu.

\- Luffy, tu la fermes. J'me calme pas, c'est compris ? Cet enfoiré était bien vivant ! Et il n'a même pas bougé son gros cul pour nous envoyer ne serait ce qu'une lettre !

\- J'avais une excuse Ace ! S'énerva son interlocuteur, sous le regard curieux de plusieurs dieux qui suivaient le débat équipés de seaux de pop corn.

\- Une grève des oiseaux postiers peut-être ? Railla le commandant, acide.

\- J'ÉTAIS AMNÉSIQUE ACE, AMNÉSIQUE !

\- Et tu te souviens de nous pile quand on te revoit, comme c'est facile ! Quoi que tu dises, ça n'excusera en rien le fait que tu n'étais pas là pour essuyer les larmes de notre petit frère ! Les larmes qu'il a eu par TA faute !"

Sabo regarda son frère aîné, légèrement interloqué. C'était bien le Ace qu'il connaissait qui avait parlé ainsi ? Celui qui avait tenté d'assassiner Luffy tous les jours sans exception, et qui ne manquait pas une occasion de se foutre sur la gueule avec lui ?

... Alors ça.

Le pirate se rendit bien vite compte de la surprise de son frère et répliqua, presque agressif :

"C'est parce qu'il me faisait chier à chouiner, ok ? Pas comme si je l'aimais, cet emmerdeur de gamin pleurnichard !"

Mais oui bien sûr. Et le blond allait épouser Ivankov la semaine prochaine, tandis que le plus jeune allait devenir végétarien.

Sabo soupira en voyant ses deux frères entrer dans une nouvelle dispute sur le thème du bébé pleurnichard, un classique, avant de remarquer la foule qui semblait avoir suivi avec attention la dispute qui venait de se produire.

"Ça va, vous avez pas l'impression de déranger par hasard ?

\- Ben écoutez, on sait qu'on devrait pas, alors là pas de soucis, mais à cette époque, on n'a pas encore la télévision ni la radio... Comprenez que pour une fois qu'on a de l'animation, on en profite. Répondit un dieu non identifié en reprenant une bouchée de pop-corn.

\- Nan, parce que bon, lui répétez surtout pas, mais les banquets d'Héra, on s'fait un peu beaucoup chier...

\- QUI ose se faire chier à MON banquet ?"

Tous les habitants de l'Olympe reculèrent d'un bond, pointant le trio de mortels en train de se disputer à nouveau. Tout comme un certain chirurgien de la mort, affronter une femme folle furieuse n'était pas dans leurs projets. Alors autant refourguer les emmerdes sur les nouveaux venus.

"C'est même pas vrai ! C'est le type avec un instrument de musique chelou qui l'a dit !

\- Et vous osez en plus me mentir ?! A moi, Héra ?

\- Sab', Héra, c'est pas celle qui se fait tout le temps tromper par son mari dans les histoires que tu me racontais ?"

Ace ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire dans sa main, alors que le blond manqua de s'étouffer face au regard innocent de son petit frère, qui ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

"P'tit frère... Le tact, tu connais ?

\- Connait pas. Ça s'mange ?

\- Laisse tomber. Et non, ça s'mange pas."

Luffy soupira de déception, faisant rouler son aîné par terre, mort de rire, tandis que Sabo tentait plus ou moins de réparer les dégâts.

"Comment osez vous... Me balancer les infidélités de mon mari... C'est terriblement... Oh, mon coeur, mon pauvre coeur...

\- Je vois, je vois... Mais bon, comprenez qu'il se lasse un peu votre mari, après tous ces siècles à vous voir dans la même tenue...

\- Vous pensez ? Demanda la déesse entre deux torrents de larmes.

\- J'en suis certain. Venez, allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire. Proposa Sabo, gentlemen, alors que ses deux frères se foutaient allègrement de sa gueule.

\- Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire." Le singea Ace d'une voix nasillarde qui fit mourir de rire Luffy.

Le blond leur adressa un doigt d'honneur, un tantinet irrité. Il leur sauvait la mise, pour ne pas dire la vie, et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire, c'était de se foutre de lui. Super. Il disparu ensuite dans la chambre de la déesse, permettant à Ace de câliner Luffy sans risquer une quelconque remarque.

Quand il ressortirent deux heures plus tard, l'ensemble des personnes présentes sur l'Olympe purent observer un spectacle qui ne s'était plus produit depuis des siècles et des siècles.

Zeus bavait devant sa femme. Littéralement.

Il fallait dire qu'Héra était méconnaissable. Fini la tunique blanche, les sandales et le chignon passe-partout. La déesse était désormais vêtue d'une longue robe de velours rouges, de talons assortis, et arborait une coiffure des plus sophistiquées. Elle descendit les escaliers avec lenteur, prenant bien soin d'observer la réaction des autres, avant de venir roucouler devant son mari.

"Alors Zeus ? Toujours intéressée par cette Sémélée ?"

Le concerné mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits, ainsi qu'à ravaler sa bave, avant de venir s'accrocher au bras de sa femme pour venir lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille.

"Admettez que j'ai fait du bon boulot. Lança le blond en les regardant s'éloigner.

\- J'avoue. Reconnut Ace, avant de demander, le sourires aux lèvres. J'ai envie de savoir comment tu sais te servir d'un mascara ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas envie. Vraiment."

Les trois éclatèrent de rire un long moment, avant que Sabo ne tente de dire quelque chose.

Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, ils disparurent. Encore.

* * *

Voili voilou ~ En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant ! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis de retour ! ... OH OH, PAS LA BAIGNOIRE ! *se jette à plat ventre par terre, avant de ramper jusqu'au bunker.* Donc, reprenons.

Le chapitre 3 d'IDLH arrive enfin, malgré les devoirs, les cours et les images sexy de One Piece qui arrivent mystérieusement sur mon skype au moment de faire la mise en page ! *regard accusateur* Désolée pour le retard, surtout que je ne peux même pas garantir que je serais plus rapide la prochaine fois n.n Mais vos rewiews me motivent toujours autant ! En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours...

History Time !

* * *

 _Centre de gestion multi-univers, bureau d'un patron désespéré, toujours entre minuit et 23h59_

"Patron, est-ce que... Tout va bien ?"

Carlos posait la question pour la forme, parce qu'il suffisait de voir son patron pour avoir la réponse. Ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer :

"Je suis actuellement en train de déchiqueter mon bureau avec les dents, tout en chantonnant la musique de la soupe au chou et en portant un pyjama vache, et vous me demandez si je vais bien ?! Vous avez laissé le peu de cervelle que vous avez à l'entrée, Naruto ?!"

Nan nan, il avait juste la décence de s'inquiéter. Promis, il ne recommencerait plus. L'employé décida d'attendre que le chef finisse de laminer son fond de tiroir avant de demander doucement :

"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?"

Carlos se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le pot de fleur qui fila droit vers lui, lui permettant de finir sa course en plein dans la tête de la secrétaire blonde (toujours en mini jupe, toujours pour le travail), qui s'écroula par terre sous le choc, renversant son café sur la moquette.

"Ce qu'ils ont fait ? ... CE QU'ILS ONT FAITS ? ILS ONT RECOUVERTS L'OLYMPE DE BLANQUETTE, TUNIQUES DE DIEUX COMPRISES, ET PIRE QUE TOUT... ILS ONT EMPÊCHÉ LA NAISSANCE DE DIONYSOS ! LE DIEU DE LA VINASSE N'EXISTE PAS ! ET QUI C'EST QUI VA DEVOIR RÉPARER TOUT ÇA, JE VOUS LE DEMANDE ?

\- Vous ? Tenta le pauvre subalterne, en train d'essayer de sauver le peut-être futur cadavre à l'entrée du bureau.

\- EXACTEMENT ! Bon sang, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de réparer le bordel de ces crétins !

\- Comme ? Classer vos stylos par taille ? Ranger vos pornos par ordre alphabétique ? Ou alors trouver quoi faire du cadavre dans l'entrée ?" Lança distraitement Carlos, cherchant comment expliquer l'incident "secrétaire/vase/café" à sa direction.

\- SASUKE, NE SOYEZ PAS INSOLENT ! ET LES PORNOS SE RANGENT PAR CATÉGORIE, PAS PAR ORDRE ALPHABÉTIQUE BON SANG ! Vous ne serez jamais chef vous !"

... Pas avec un cadavre sur la moquette, non.

* * *

 _Autre univers, pas très loin du 0 sur la frise chronologique, dans une flaque de boue nauséabonde._

"Ace... Avant toute chose... J'te propose une trève. Genre, on laisse tomber nos rivalités, le temps de retrouver Luffy.

\- Et j'peux savoir pourquoi j'accepterais Barbie ? Grogna l'intéressé en s'extirpant de la boue.

\- Parce que plus vite on retrouvera cet élastique, plus vite on saura qu'il va bien et qu'il n'est pas en train de foutre le bordel quelque part ?"

L'homme aux tâches de rousseur marmonna dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, Luffy détestait ça, réfléchissant à la proposition. Les deux plus vieux avaient atterris tous les deux dans un endroit extrêmement désagréable, et sans leur aimant à conneries préféré en plus. Et, même s'il le niait farouchement, Ace était mort d'inquiétude pour lui. C'est donc pour ça qu'il grogna :

"Marché conclu.

\- A la bonne heure ! S'exclama Sabo en tapant dans ses mains. J'te propose juste qu'on aille piquer des fringues et qu'on se lave avant, parce qu'on pue là.

\- Nan, tu crois ? Ricana Ace. J'avais pas remarqué.

\- Range tes sarcasmes, tu veux ?"

Le pirate lui répondit d'un doigt d'honneur qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce que son frère pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait ! Ivankov, c'était de la gnognote à côté.

Ils interrompirent leur énième dispute quand ils virent un lac d'eau apparaître à quelques mètres de là, ainsi que des tuniques propres et repassées juste à côté, le tout dans une nuée de paillettes. La routine. Les deux frères s'approchèrent de l'étendue d'eau avec suspicion, remarquant ainsi une petite tablette de cire posée sur le rebord, sur laquelle était inscrit :

"Pour vous remercier des services rendus ! Depuis ce relooking, mon mari ne me lâche plus d'une cothurne, et je ne vous parle même pas de ses performances au lit ! Ah, si vous aviez vu la façon dont il a arraché cette robe rouge, tout en me disant à quel point mon fessier était attirant, avant de lui même retirer ce qui recouvrait son énorme..."

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir, la tablette terminant de disparaitre dans une gerbe de flammes.

"Ace... Commença le révolutionnaire.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me reprocher d'avoir voulu détruire cette horreur ? Tant pis pour ça, y aura bien une autre tarée pour publier ses fantasmes chelous au lit ! Je sais pas, un truc du style "50 nuances de Grèce" !

\- Je voulais juste te remercier crétin. Sourit-il.

\- Crétin toi même tiens."

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc, le premier qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux depuis leurs retrouvailles. Un progrès non négligeable. Encouragé par cela, le blond se risqua même à se moquer d'Ace en lui proposant de l'aider à se laver les cheveux, avant d'éclater de rire en se prenant un coup de coude accompagné d'un grognement.

"J't'emmerde Sab'."

Faisait un bail.

* * *

 _Toujours dans le même espace temporel, place principale._

Ace et Sabo se retournèrent à l'interpellation de l'homme, qui tenait par la peau du cou un petit chaton en train de se lécher les babines après le festin qu'il venait de faire sur l'étalage du marchand. Sacré appétit le bestiot.

"J'vois pas pourquoi il serait à n... Commença l'aîné, avant de se faire interrompre par le benjamin.

\- Ace... Regarde mieux... Cette boule de poil ne te rappelle rien ?"

Le brun regarda alors avec plus d'attention l'animal, qui tentait de se faire le plus petit possible. Il remarqua alors la cicatrice en forme de croix sur son poitrail, rappelant étrangement celle d'un élastique sur pattes bien connu. Et, histoire de dissiper les dernières hésitations qu'il aurait pu avoir, une petite cicatrice se trouvait sous l'oeil gauche du félin. Alors ça.

"Luffy ?" Interrogea-t-il, partagé entre la surprise et l'immense crise de fou rire qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui à tout instant.

Un long, très long silence s'ensuivit, finalement brisé par un miaulement extrêmement piteux, qui eu raison de la résistance du commandant. Il explosa de rire, tandis que le blond ne pu empêcher un immense sourire moqueur de se dessiner sur son visage, sous les miaulements indignés de la petite boule de poils noirs. Cette dernière fut alors balancée par le boucher, se réceptionnant de justesse dans les bras d'Ace.

"J'en déduis que c'est bien à vous ! Vous me devez deux gigots et un jambon !

\- On a pas dit qu'il était à nous. Fit remarquer le pirate, grattant le menton d'un chaton ronronnant de bonheur.

\- Vous vous foutez d'moi ?! Regardez le !

\- C'pas ma faute si ce chat est un putain d'crétin affectueux ! Répliqua-t-il, s'attirant un feulement mécontent du crétin en question.

\- Laisse moi gérer Ace." Intervint le blond en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Le révolutionnaire réajusta ses vêtements, sans avoir conscience de la grimace terriblement mature d'Ace à son égard, se racla la gorge, avant de se préparer à la perte de sa dignité. Il utilisait assez souvent cette technique depuis qu'il était dans la révolution, et il savait très bien que ses frères allaient se foutre royalement de sa gueule. Sans parler de Luffy qui cafterait sûrement par mégarde cette histoire à la mauvaise personne. Joie. Le jeune homme soupira, avant de se pencher en arrière et de pointer l'individu du doigt en hurlant, méprisant :

"Comment osez-vous misérable ?! Vous, simple marchand, osez nous défier ?! Et pire que ça, vous osez vous foutre allègrement de notre royale personne ?! Nous ne pouvons tolérer pareil affront !"

Le pirate de Barbe-Blanche, déjà en train d'essayer de se calmer en emmerdant son félin de petit frère, manqua de s'étouffer de rire devant la scène, essayant avec difficulté de rester debout. Mais où diable Sabo avait-il pu apprendre un truc pareil ? Il se promit de lui poser la question, en plus de celle concernant son maniement expert du mascara. De tels mystères ne pouvaient pas rester sans réponses, foi de Portgas ! Puis imaginez le scoop dans les journaux ! "Le second de la révolution se travestit !"

... Ouais, nan en fait.

Inconscient des pensées plus que saugrenues de son frère, le cadet de la fratrie reprit une posture moins "impératrice pirate", notant avec plaisir la foule autour de lui. Objectif un, validé. Il récupéra ensuite le petit félin, qui pour une mystérieuse raison tenait absolument à explorer le dessous de la tunique d'Ace, et souffla à son oreille :

"Tu m'fais les yeux doux s'te plait ?"

Les moustaches de Luffy frémirent en signe d'accord, et son frère le prit dans ses bras, avant de lancer, en prenant bien soin d'être entendu des gens près d'eux :

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris... Vous êtes en train de m'affirmer que cette petite créature a mangé deux gigots et un jambon à lui tout seul ?"

Des moqueries et des ricanements se firent entendre, faisant rougir le vendeur, qui se jeta les deux pieds devant dans le piège du blond :

"Mais je l'ai vu !

\- Et vous allez me dire qu'il est élastique pour avoir avalé tout ça qu'on y est ? Balança-t-il innocemment. Écoutez monsieur, je crois plutôt que vous cherchez un moyen de m'arnaquer, et sachez le... Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on tente ce genre de choses avec moi..."

Le ton de Sabo s'était fait sec et menaçant, et son visage reflétait une expression plus que terrifiante. Sans parler du fait qu'il tapotait son épaule avec son bô. La seule fois que les deux frères l'avaient vu comme ça, ils avaient préféré s'éloigner. De genre plusieurs kilomètres. Le boucher se ratatina sur lui même, alors que le blond continuait son petit numéro, sous les yeux curieux de la foule :

"Je pourrais signaler ça aux autorités... Ce serait embêtant pour vous, non ? Mais je peux aussi me taire avec un petit geste..."

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier et lui prépara un panier complet de viandes, qu'il lui tendit en s'excusant platement, sous les sifflets de la foule. Et le pire, c'est que le blond n'était même pas désolé, bien au contraire. Faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé comme ça tiens. Un rire s'échappa ensuite de ses lèvres quand Ace s'amusa discrètement à étirer l'une des babines de Luffy, histoire de finir de rendre fou le pauvre commerçant. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de noter les petits baisers tout doux déposés sur le bout de la truffe du petit capitaine. Tiens donc...

"Ace... Me cacheriez vous quelque chose avec Luffy, par le plus grands des hasards ?

\- Excusez moi, on se connait ? Demanda Ace en se concentrant sur l'animal entre ses bras.

\- Ace ! On a dit qu'on faisait une trève bordel ! Tu vas continuer à m'en vouloir longtemps comme ça ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Sept ans, ça me parait pas mal, tu ne crois pas ? Que tu comprennes un peu ce qu'on a pu ressentir tous les deux ! ... ET LUFFY, TU FERMES TA GUEULE, MERCI ! Gueula le plus vieux à son frère, qui tentait désespérément de se faire entendre à coup de miaulements.

\- Je dois te le dire combien d'fois ? J'me souvenais plus de rien ! J'ai tout oublié d'ma vie putain ! J'CONNAISSAIS MÊME PLUS MON PRÉNOM ACE !

\- J'ai pas d'preuves de ça Sabo ! Qui me dis que t'étais pas à ta fenêtre, en train de jubiler en voyant les "ordures" brûler !? ÇA IRAIT BIEN AU CONNARD DE NOBLE QUE TU ES, TIENS ! A ABANDONNER LES GENS QUI TIENNENT À TOI !

\- ACE, TU VAS TROP LOIN ! RETIRE DE SUITE CE QUE TU AS DIT !

\- Oh, la vérité te blesse blondie ? Railla le commandant, acide. Tu es un noble, tu sais, les connards qui se croient supérieurs à tout le monde et qui massacrent des innocents sans aucune culpabilité.

\- Venant du fils du pire démon n'ayant jamais existé, je prends le compliment." Répliqua le révolutionnaire sur le même ton.

Ace se stoppa net à cette phrase, alors que le cadet prenait conscience d'être allé trop loin, tout comme le pirate. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de l'avouer à ce moment, bien au contraire. Le brun lui tourna le dos, avant de lancer :

"Viens Luffy, on s'casse. Y a des types pas fréquentables ici."

C'est à ce moment que les deux frères se rendirent compte que leur petit frère avait disparu.

* * *

... Une fin à suspens, faisait longtemps, nan ? :D (Connasse èwé. -Oh oui, et j'adore ça **)


	5. Chapter 5

("Enfin un chapitre ? C'pas trop tôt dis moi. - Commence pas, tu veux ? èwé") Et oui, je suis de retour pour venir vous enquiquiner ! Ouais, je suis sûr que ma présence, ma culture, ma conversation et toutes mes nombreuses qualités vous manqu... Et arrête de rire toi ! ("Pwahahaha ! T'as autant de charisme qu'une huître, arrête de t'y croire.")

Bref, mes excuses pour tout ce retard, mes études sont très prenantes, entre la semaine de rendus sans sommeil, les découvertes de dernières minutes salvatrices (Oui, la colle à bois colle le carton plume, alléluia !**), les transports qui partent en vrille dès que quelqu'un oublie son sac KFC dans le RER... Ne dites jamais à un étudiant en art qu'il ne bosse pas. Il pourrait vous lapider à coup de pochette à dessin. Ou vous intoxiquer à coup de marqueur à alcool. Faites gaffe o/ Oh, et bonne année à tout le monde, en espérant de tout cœur que 2016 soit meilleur que 2015.

A propos du chapitre... Je m'aventure sur un terrain assez "glissant", et je tiens à préciser que tout ceci n'est que de l'humour. Ma religion, c'est que tout le monde peut croire ce qu'il veut, même en la sainte patatolicorne, du moment qu'il ne fait de mal à personne. ("Enfin une chose censée ! Tu vois quand tu veux !")

Et un grand merci à ma chère Navy, qui m'a aidé à survivre à mon rhume et à trouver certaines répliques à la con ^^ Sur ce...

History time !

* * *

"Luffy, t'es là ?"

Un long silence accueillit ces mots, et le pirate de Barbe Blanche commença à songer à deux possibilité. La première, c'était que son haki déconnait, et ça craignait franchement du boudin pour son rôle de second commandant, ou alors que son petit frère lui faisait la gueule. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une option plus réjouissante, loin de là.

"Lu', s'te plait..."

Une série de feulement particulièrement agressifs retentirent, confirmant sa seconde hypothèse. Le petit capitaine était franchement en rogne contre lui. Génial. Il en viendrait presque à regretter les corvées de nettoyage intégral du pont du Moby Dick à la brosse à ongles, une invention d'un Marco particulièrement énervé par le plumeau s'étant retrouvé greffé à sa tête par de la colle forte.

Le brun se rapprocha de la provenance des crachats, et finit par trouver la boule de poil noir qui lui servait actuellement de frère, roulé sur un tas de vieux chiffons. Il s'assied à ses côtés, et lança immédiatement :

"Ouais, je sais que t'es énervé Luffy. Mais gagnons du temps en te rappelant que je suis un Logia. Et que c'est quelque chose de pas mal utile pour toi. Donc range moi ça, tu veux ?"

Le chaton rentra ses griffes, déjà bien trop près de son entrejambe, et Ace ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant sa mine dépitée. Il attrapa alors le petit chat, qui se tortilla un peu avant de céder, pour le caler contre lui.

"J'peux savoir pourquoi tu boudes crétin d'élastique ?"

Il eut le droit à un regard terriblement blasé pour réponse, le faisant grogner. Ouais bon ok, c'était évident, question conne. Ace resta silencieux un moment, caressant distraitement la tête du petit félin, qui se retenait désespérément de ronronner. Ben ouais, il boudait quand même. Pas l'oublier.

"Tu en as marre qu'on se dispute Sabo et moi, c'est ç... Arrête de me regarder avec cet air moqueur, bordel !" S'énerva le pirate, faisant frémir d'amusement les moustaches de Luffy.

Ce dernier eut un petit ronron amusé en voyant son amant bouder, et il consentit à venir se lover correctement dans ses bras après lui avoir léché le bout du nez. L'homme aux tâches de rousseurs craqua, et un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage devant le spectacle qu'offrait son frère.

"J'te déteste Lu'. Tu m'rends vraiment trop guimauve.

\- Oh, si ça peut te rassurer, ça fait des années qu'il fait ça. Et tu es loin d'être le seul." Lâcha une voix, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Le nouvel arrivant éclata de rire, avant de se stopper devant les deux regards noirs qu'il se prit à la figure. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir avec ses frères et se mit lui aussi à caresser distraitement Luffy, emmêlant ses doigts dans les poils pour masquer sa nervosité.

"Ace, je... J'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. J'ai été très con sur ce coup là.

\- Ça, j'te le fais pas dir... Aïe ! Putain, Lu' !"

Le chaton émit un ronronnement amusé en regardant ses griffes d'un air innocent, alors que son aîné pestait de tout son cœur contre le putain de connard qui s'était dit que des petites griffes capables de transpercer tout type de tissu, et plus particulièrement la chair tendre de ta peau, ne serait pas de trop sur une créature déjà démoniaque. 'Foiré.

Le brun se concentra à nouveau sur la situation présente, et décida de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, même si ça impliquait d'écraser violemment toute sa fierté à coups de tractopelle. Après tout, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire à lui même et hurler dans la gueule de Luffy... Il en avait besoin. Le pirate se jeta alors dans les bras de son frère, le prenant mais alors totalement par surprise, avant de souffler :

"J'suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Pour tout te dire, si je suis aussi horrible avec toi depuis que t'es là, c'est que..."

Il s'interrompit, plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, avant d'achever de faire exploser d'incompréhension le cerveau du révolutionnaire en avouant :

"Tu m'as manqué Sabo. Énormément manqué.

\- Je suis désolé Ace... Répondit son interlocuteur en le serrant contre lui. J'te jure que si j'avais pu, je serais revenu avec vous.

\- Je sais, je sais... Juste moi qui ait été un gros con...

\- J'te le fais pas dire..."

Les deux hommes essuyèrent doucement les larmes coulant des yeux de l'autre en souriant, retenant chacun la classique réplique du "J'aime pas les pleurnichards" qu'ils avaient chacun envie de balancer à l'autre, avant de se donner une tape fraternelle sur le dos, sous le regard brillant de leur petit frère.

"On fait la paix ? Proposa Sabo en tendant sa main à son aîné.

\- ... Ouais. Histoire de faire plaisir à l'autre crétin."

Ace ne put retenir un hurlement quand de petits crocs vinrent se planter dans ses pieds, le propriétaire des dits crocs bien décidé à ne pas lâcher sa prise malgré son frère qui faisait tout pour l'en détacher, le tout sous les rires du cadet de la fratrie.

"Ok, ok ! Aussi parce que ça me fait chier d'être fâché avec toi ! Maintenant Luffy, TU ME LÂCHES BORDEL ! "

Le chaton exécuta l'ordre presque immédiatement, surtout qu'il avait mal au cœur à force de faire des tours dans les airs, avant de ronronner de bonheur en voyant ses deux frères se serrer la main, une expression agacée pour l'un, et hilare pour l'autre.  
Une fois cela fait, Ace attrapa machinalement son plus petit frère dans ses bras, avant de lancer tout en le caressant :

"Maintenant, il va falloir régler un autre problème particulièrement urgent... Du style faire en sorte que le prochain roi des pirates mesure plus de dix centimètres, et qu'il sache faire autre chose que miauler. Parce que même Buggy paraît plus crédible dans le rôle, c'est dire."

Les trois frères eurent un frisson d'effroi en imaginant cet idiot de clown en tant que roi des pirates, avant de se creuser les méninges pour essayer de trouver ne serait ce que l'ébauche d'une solution à ce problème à la con. Le seul résultat qu'ils eurent, fut une crise de narcolepsie de la part d'Ace, qui dormait actuellement comme un bienheureux sur le sol, un petit chat au chaud sous ses vêtements. Sabo essaya encore quelque temps de trouver une solution, avant de lâcher un bâillement et de décider de rejoindre ses frères dans leur sieste, se calant avec bonheur contre le corps chaud de son frère. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à l'intéressé, mais ça le rassurait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était avec lui qu'il avait grandi après tout, et son odeur de braise et de caramel le ramenait en enfance, et lui permettait ainsi de se sentir apaisé et serein. En sécurité. Et c'est bercé par la respiration des deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux qu'il s'endormit lui aussi.

* * *

"N'ayez pas peur, car je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle qui sera une source de grande joie pour tout le peuple ! Aujourd'hui, dans la ville de David, il vous est né un Sauveur qui est le Messie, le Seigneur !"

Les trois hommes se réveillèrent tous les trois en même temps, manquant de frôler la crise cardiaque à cause de ce putain de hurlement, avant de se figer devant l'immense boule lumineuse qui flottait devant eux. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bidule qui débarquait de nulle part en gueulant un truc dont il n'avait strictement rien à branler ?

" Eeeeet ? lança Ace, blasé. On doit applaudir ou comment ça s'passe ? "

La lumière resta perplexe un moment, enfin, autant qu'une boule lumineuse pouvait l'être, avant de briller plus intensément, prenant l'apparence d'un magnifique ange, avant de demander, décontenancé :

\- On vous a pas prévenus ? La naissance de l'enfant Jésus, Dieu qui s'est fait homme, le sauveur du monde, tout ça ?

\- Ben non. Inconnu au bataillon ce gugusse là. Balança Ace, tandis que Sabo commençait à comprendre dans quelle merde ils s'étaient encore embarqués, pour changer.

\- Un gugusse ! S'exclama l'ange, furieux. Comment osez vous appeler le fils de Dieu, née de la Vierge Marie, ainsi ?

\- Alors déjà, tu vas me faire le plaisir de pas me gueuler dessus l'angelot, j'apprécierais, et ensuite... J'm'y connais pas super en biologie, tout ça, ça me fait chier... Mais j'peux clairement affirmer qu'on peut pas avoir un gosse en étant vierge.

\- Oh, mais tout ce que je t'ai appris ne s'est donc pas perdu dans ce vaste monde... Je suis impressionné. Se moque Sabo, faisant à nouveau frémir d'amusement les moustaches de Luffy et grogner Ace.

\- C'est l'Immaculée Conception, c'est comme ça, faites pas ch... Ayez l'amabilité de me laisser tranquille avec ça. Se reprit le serviteur de Dieu . C'est pas moi qui gère la paperasse et tout le bastringue, faut voir plus haut.

\- On a déjà été voir nous là-haut. Et y avait pas votre patron, c'était plus des dieux grecs occupés à se faire une orgie de blanquette. Pointa le révolutionnaire, amusé des réactions de la personne en face d'eux.

Sabo était certes plus raisonnable que ses frères, ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué je vous l'accorde, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre un malin plaisir à rendre dingue autrui. Et dans ce cas précis, l'ange juste devant eux, qui se retenait désespérément de traiter de tous les noms les deux énergumènes. Il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même. Ainsi qu'un contrat très précis à respecter, s'il ne voulait pas finir en nuggets quelques étages plus bas.

" C'est un homme très occupé, voyez vous ! Créer le monde, ouvrir la mer, déchaîner les cataclysmes sur les polythéistes, inonder les terres, comprenez qu'il soit fatigué !

\- Moi ce que je comprends surtout, c'est qu'il avait tellement la flemme de faire son boulot qu'il a décidé d'envoyer son fils bosser à sa place, par l'intermédiaire de cette pauvre Marie, qui ne restera sans doute pas vierge bien longtemps après ça, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- MERDE ! Explosa l'ange, tandis que les deux frères se tapaient dans la main, sous les miaulements amusés de leur petit frère. Emmerdez pas le monde, vous êtes les rois mages, vous bougez vos culs pour aller offrir vos cadeaux ! DE SUITE ! ON A UNE BIBLE A ECRIRE PUTAIN ! "

Les trois frères se regardèrent, la même lueur d'étonnement dans le regard, avant que le blond ne prenne la parole.

" Hum... Je crois que vous faites erreur sur la personne là. Mais genre beaucoup.

\- Vous... Vous n'êtes pas Gaspard, Melchior et Baltazard ?

\- Pas tellement non.

\- Vous trouvez vraiment qu'on a la gueule de l'emploi ? Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Ace, un tantinet énervé. Sans déconner, vous avez deux pirates, même si l'un miaule, et un révolutionnaire devant vous ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'on a la tête de parfaits samaritains, et qu'on va gentiment apporter des cadeaux et chanter les louanges d'un gosse qui braille et qui bave ?

\- Et bien, maintenant que vous le dites, ça me paraît pas trop possible... admis l'ange. Mais je n'ai plus le temps d'aller chercher les véritables concernés. Ils vont pas s'y éterniser dans cette étable ! Je savais qu'on aurait dû provoquer une petite catastrophe, rien qu'une minuscule, histoire de libérer un endroit plus confortable !

\- Ah, l'administration, tout ça... " Soupira Ace, faussement compatissant, en tapotant l'épaule du messager de Dieu.

Ce dernier renifla bruyamment, avant de se moucher dans un mouchoir que lui tendait généreusement Sabo. Une situation parfaitement normale. Il finit tout de même par se reprendre, avant de demander, désespéré :

" Si vous pouviez y allez quand même... Je tiens à mon job moi, et j'aimerais éviter de me retrouver muté en Enfer... Satan se ferait un plaisir de me faire nettoyer son plancher à la brosse à ongles...

\- Quand je disais que Marco était diabolique... "

Le blond s'esclaffa, avant de dire à son aîné que pour se retrouver avec une punition pareille, il avait dû le chercher, ce qu'Ace nia farouchement. C'était une blague toute gentillette, il était innocent ! … Bon ok, avoir traité Marco de cannibale parce qu'il mangeait une omelette avant sa connerie n'avait pas dû plaider en sa faveur.

" Ecoutez... Commença Sabo. On veut bien réparer votre boulette, mais en échange, vous faites quelque chose pour la boule de poil roulée en boule dans les bras d'Ace.

\- Je sais pas trop... Fin, les miracles, on est un peu censé se limiter, avec l'arrivée de Jésus...

\- Le chaton ou rien. " Le coupa le blond, inflexible.

L'ange marmonna dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, article 7 sur le système pileux de la Constitution angélique, cherchant désespérément un moyen de contourner le problème, avant de renoncer en croisant le regard plus que vicieux d'Ace. Franchement, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur des gens aussi chiants ? … Parce qu'il n'était pas doué, oui., pas la peine d'insister. L'ange sortit alors son Angel 6 S, parce que oui, être un ange n'empêchait pas la modernité, avant d'expliquer la situation à son patron, haut parleur activé :

"Excusez moi de vous déranger mais..

\- Je sais. Le coupa une voix tonitruante. Je suis Dieu, seigneur omnipotent, créateur du ciel et de la terre, le père, le fils et le saint esprit et l'homme le mieux bâti de l'univers, tu penses bien que je suis au courant de tes conneries.

\- Mais patron, je...

\- Je sais **toujours.** Vois-tu, j'étais tranquillement en train de picoler un bon petit Ricard devant la télé et je m'apprêtais à entamer une délicieuse et terriblement appétissante tartine de rillettes pour fêter la naissance de mon rejeton, fier d'avoir trouvé trois pauvres mortels assez cons pour apporter des cadeaux rares et cher à mon fils, et je vais devoir annuler tout ça parce qu'un petit angelot n'est pas fichu de trouver les bonnes personnes... Tu connais les conséquences de tout cela j'espère ?

" Oui, je sais. " marmonna-t-il en songeant à sa future petite bavette avec Lucifer.  
Les trois frères éclatèrent de rire en entendant la tonalité de fin d'appel, avant de suivre un ange qui, au lieu de voler gaiement en portant la bonne nouvelle, traînait les pieds en jurant et en maudissant toutes les entités possibles et inimaginables.

* * *

Le petit groupe finit par arriver jusqu'à l'étable où se trouvait l'enfant de Dieu, sagement en train de dormir dans une mangeoire, et Ace dû attraper un petit chaton noir pour l'empêcher de tenter un rodéo avec l'âne ou le bœuf présents dans la crèche, qui s'enfuirent immédiatement devant le regard prédateur de la petite bestiole.

" Joli coup Lu' " Observa le commandant, amusé.

Le petit capitaine émit un petit ronron en signe d'approbation, avant de venir lécher le bout du nez de son grand frère, qui l'embrassa ensuite entre les deux oreilles, sous le regard attendri de Sabo. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à sérieusement se douter de la relation qu'entretenait ses deux frères, mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur de faire la remarque à cet instant. Il ne souhaitait pas risquer de briser la bonne entente qui régnait enfin entre lui et Ace juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité.Surtout qu'il risquait d'avoir sa réponse très vite.

" Excusez moi, mais vous êtes ? Demanda Marie, interrompant le trio dans ses occupations.

\- Officiellement ou officieusement ? Nan parce que c'est un peu le bordel là... répondit le pirate, avant d'éclater de rire devant le doigt d'honneur que lui adressa l'ange, en train de déprimer dans un coin. On va dire que nous sommes les rois mages, venus rendre hommage à... Hum...

\- L'enfant Jesus, agneau de dieu, sauveur du monde, des trucs du genre... lui souffla Sabo.

Merci Sab', tu m'sauves. Chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre. Donc, nous voici venu te féliciter de la venue au monde de ton fils Gerard, saveur du monde, panneau de dieu qui enlève le pâté du monde... Sabo, je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?! "

L'intéressé, qui s'était décomposé tout au long du discours de son aîné, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, désespéré. Putain, c'était à Luffy qu'il était censé manquer un cerveau, pas à Ace ! Franchement, comme si ce n'était pas déjà n'importe quoi !

" Disons que... C'était pas vraiment le texte...

\- Pas vraiment le texte ? Ricana l'ange, sarcastique. C'était un massacre, oui !

\- Toi, tu la fermes ! On t'a rendu ton service, maintenant tu honores ta part de l'accord et tu nous rends notre crétin élastique !

\- Les rois mages sont censés offrir des cadeau pour fêter la nativité !

\- Ben tu te les mets là où je pense tes putains de présents ! Gueula Ace, à bout. Redonne son apparence à mon petit copain, de suite ! "

Le pirate regretta immédiatement ses paroles devant l'air moqueur de son blond de frère, mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher à nier, puisqu'un boulet de canon lui fonça dans les bras, encadrant son visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ace ne chercha même pas à rompre l'échange, trop heureux de retrouver les lèvres de son petit frère sur les siennes, savourant leur goût de pomme et de biscuit. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, ne se souciant aucunement des sifflements de Sabo, et encore moins de l'ange en train de prier en tendant son crucifix vers eux.

" Content de te revoir petit frère... Sourit le plus vieux en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son amant.

\- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de pouvoir faire autre chose que miauler !

\- Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je regrette déjà que tu puisses faire autre chose que miauler...

\- Ace, t'es encore méchant ! " Couine-t-il, faisant rire aux éclats son interlocuteur.

La dispute se termina très rapidement par un baiser passionné, avant que le petit capitaine ne se jette sur Sabo pour lui faire un énorme câlin, sous les grognements du brun.

" J'te le rends vite Ace, t'en fais pas. Sourit-il, caressant avec tendresse les cheveux de son petit frère.

\- Oh non, garde le, l'est trop chiant.

\- Très bien, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je l'embrasse alors ? Lança le révolutionnaire, vicieux.

\- … Ouais nan, rends le moi en fait. "

Les trio éclata de rire, avant de finir dans un grand câlin collectif initié par deux bras élastiques.

Et de disparaître sans prévenir, encore une fois.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! En espérant que le chapitre vous a plu ! Et si je ne réponds pas à vos rewiews au bout d'un mois, vous avez autorisation de me lapider à coup de Nouveau Testament. Si si.


	6. Chapter 6

Chose promise, chose due ! Le chapitre est bien arrivé avant lundi ! (« Il est 22h hein, sans vouloir faire ma rabat-joie... -Chhhhut, personne n'a rien vu, tout ceci n'est qu'illusion... »)  
Le chapitre est un peu court, je m'en excuse, mais il serait parti un peu trop loin sinon, vu la manie des trois idiots à partir en cachuètes tout seul n.n Mais le prochain sort avant les prochaines vacances, je le jure sur ma peluche d'Ace ! (« Tu vas bien ? O.o »)

Et avant de commencer, un grand merci pour vos rewiews, et pour les mises en follow et favoris, ça me fait plaisir de voir de plus en plus de monde embarqué dans mes conneries xD Sur ce...

History Time !

* * *

 _Centre de gestion multi-univers, bureau d'un patron tyrannique et pervers._

Oui, vraiment, la nouvelle secrétaire se demandait bien dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. On lui avait fait miroiter une carrière plutôt tranquille, avec un salaire tout à fait correct pour les efforts demandés, et cela avait suffit pour qu'elle accepte ce travail avec joie. Sauf que voilà...

" Vive, vive les gros nichoooooons ! Les paires de seiiiiins, comme des balloooons ! "

… Elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir jouer la baby-sitter avec ses supérieurs, en train de hurler des chansons cochonnes à poil, ou en train de faire l'hélicobite sur la musique de petit ours brun.

Alors, au plus profond d'elle même, elle maudissait de tout cœur les trois crétins qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à transformer sa vie en enfer.

* * *

 _Année 6666, dans un lieu totalement inadapté et particulièrement rebutant._

"Hum... Les gars, je rêve ou on est...

\- Littéralement dans la merde, ouais." Grogna Ace en sortant ses pieds de la cuvette de toilette géante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, tout comme ceux de ses frères.

Les deux autres en firent de même aussi vite, avec des grimaces de dégoût au passage, avant de chercher à sortir de l'étroite cabine dans laquelle ils étaient. Sauf que voilà, la porte refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, semblant les narguer du regard. Ace s'acharna un moment sur le verrou avec la subtilité et la délicatesse d'un Shanks bien alcoolisé, avant qu'une voix mécanique ne résonne, mais genre bien fort, l'interrompant dans ses occupations :

"Bonjour et bienvenue dans les toilettes numéro 00567482. Mon nom est Irina, et je serais là pour vous aider dans la noble quête qui vous amène en ce lieu."

Un blanc suivit cette déclaration, avant que Luffy ne s'exclame, des étoiles dans les yeux :

"Ace, Sabo, les toilettes ! ELLES PARLENT !

\- Nan sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué. Autre chose de stupide ou c'est bon ? Ricana Ace, s'attirant un tirage de langue du plus jeune. Puis sérieux, "une noble quête" ? Genre tu vas aller sauver l'humanité dans des chiottes ?

\- Et bien en même temps, je connais un film, ils ont quand même stoppé un sorcier maléfique grâce à un fantôme chiant tué dans des toilettes. Fit remarquer Sabo.

\- Devait avoir une sacré classe le type. Se moqua le brun, tout en martyrisant toujours le verrou. "Prenez garde, je suis le terrible Voldechiottes, le terrible sorcier du papier toilettes, visant à l'abolition totale du PQ double épaisseur dans le monde sorcier !" J'en tremble de peur !

\- ... Tu viens de casser un mythe là Ace." Se plaignit Sabo, avant de finir par éclater de rire, tout comme son petit frère.

L'intéressé se contenta d'un sourire, avant de recommencer à martyriser la porte, toujours bien décidée à ne pas sortir de ses gonds. Hiken allait en venir à faire honneur à son surnom, quand la voix d'Irina retentit à nouveau :

"Allons allons, un problème ?

\- Oui, TOI ! Beugla Ace, d'une patience à toute épreuve, comme toujours.

\- Oh, seriez vous constipé pour être aussi agressif ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, faisant mourir de rire Sabo et Luffy. Vous savez, une alimentation trop riche en viande peut provoquer une constipation, vous rendant ainsi irritable et violent envers les gens vous entourant.

\- Oh, vous en faites pas, c'est naturel chez lui. Lança le blond, les larmes aux yeux.

\- La constipation ?"

La voix robotisée avait demandé ça avec une telle candeur que les deux frères repartirent de plus belle dans leur fou rire, le regard noir de leur aîné ne faisant que l'intensifier,

"Mais vous allez arrêter de rire bordel ?!

\- Jamais ! Lança Luffy entre deux hoquets, avant de couiner quand un poing bourré de haki lui arriva sur la tête. Ace, tu triches, ça fait mal !"

Les deux plus jeunes finirent par s'arrêter, et Luffy alla se blottir contre son amant, qui ne put s'empêcher de venir lui caresser les cheveux, après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. "Un réflexe." Se défendit-il dans sa tête, histoire de se persuader juste quelques secondes que ce gamin ne le rendait pas totalement guimauve.

"Oooh, vous êtes en couple ? Demanda la voix, dont le ton avait totalement changé.

\- Oui ! Affirma joyeusement le plus jeune, sous le regard attendri de Sabo.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que vous preniez autant de temps ! Vous vous prépariez à copuler sauvagement contre ma cabine tous les trois, c'est ça ? Demanda Irina, pleine d'espoir. Quand je vais raconter ça aux WC du deuxième, ils vont halluciner !

\- Parce que vous communiquez entre vous ? Demanda le révolutionnaire, ignorant le fait qu'il parlait apparemment avec des toilettes, ces dernières étant d'ailleurs très intéressées par sa vie sexuelle.

\- Ben oui, on se ferait chier sinon, sans mauvais jeux de mots."

Voilà qu'en plus de se mêler de ses histoires de cul, les toilettes faisaient de l'humour. Très bien. Le mariage de Sabo avec Ivankov ne paraissait plus si improbable que ça finalement. Ace se décida quand même à mettre les choses au point, tapotant sur la cuvette pour montrer son agacement.

"Dis donc, de quoi j'me mêle ? Ma vie sexuelle ne concerne que moi et le crétin d'élastique juste là.

\- Il a un nom le crétin d'élastique ! Protesta le concerné, argument balayé par Ace d'un revers de main.

\- Donc comme je disais, on ne va pas copuler sauvagement tous les trois. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir cette porte, qu'on puisse s'en aller tous les trois. Capiche ?

\- ... Même pas un petit baiser ?" Tenta la voix, avec le même ton que Luffy quand il réclamait quelque chose à son grand frère.

Ace s'apprêta à répliquer que non, quand une bouche sur la sienne l'interrompit brusquement, profitant de sa surprise pour qu'une langue taquine ne vienne rejoindre sa jumelle. Le plus vieux tenta un instant de résister, avant de céder en sentant deux petites mains s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Merde, il en crevait d'envie aussi de toute façon, alors bon... Autant en profiter un maximum. Le commandant inversa alors brusquement les positions, faisant hoqueter son petit frère en le plaquant sur l'un des murs de la cabine, les faisant toutes trembler. Sa langue vient alors affirmer sa domination pendant de longues minutes, arrachant nombre de gémissements au petit capitaine, qui tentait désespérément de ne pas s'écrouler par terre sous le plaisir. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'Ace ne l'avait pas embrassé comme ça...

"Ace... Ça faisait... Un bail... Haleta le chapeau de paille, tremblant.

\- Ouais, je sais... Mais j'crois qu'il fallait que j'te rappelle qui est le grand frère ici..." Répliqua-t-il, avant de reprendre les lèvres de son frère avec autant d'ardeur que précédemment.

Ils ne s'interrompirent vraiment qu'aux raclements de gorge de Sabo, qui commençait franchement à se sentir seul... Et un peu à l'étroit pour être honnête, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Merde, s'il avait su que ses frères pouvaient être aussi sensuels... Ben il aurait regardé quand même.

"Et ben ça c'était du patin, bordel ! Ça fait des années que j'avais pas vu ça ! Siffla Irina.

\- Ben moi aussi tu vois, et j'm'en passais bien tu vois. Sourit le blond.

\- Jaloux va. Répliqua son aîné, tandis que le petit brun reprenait son souffle.

\- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Ace. Je sais que j'te rends fou, mais... J'ai pas d'attirance pour les crétins, désolé."

Luffy dut retenir Ace pour ne pas qu'il saute à la gorge du cadet, qui affichait un grand sourire, fier de lui.

"Hey les gars... J'vous aime bien. Pensez que vous pourriez revenir un de ces jours ? Demanda la voix d'Irina, alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin.

\- On est pas sûrs de revenir... On est, comme qui dirait, pas vraiment d'ici... Commença Sabo, se remémorant leurs aventures passées.

\- Ben elle a qu'à rejoindre mon équipage ! Balança joyeusement Luffy, sous le regard désespéré de ses frères.

\- Je savais qu'il allait dire ça, j'le savais... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu pour m'enticher d'un idiot pareil ?

\- Hum... Traumatiser son ange porteur de bonne nouvelle ? Tenta le révolutionnaire.

\- Point accordé." Sourit-il.

Son frère lui rendit son sourire, avant de promettre à Irina d'essayer de revenir s'ils le pouvaient. Cette dernière leur souhaita bonne chance dans leurs actes de sexe futur, et ceci bien évidemment en hurlant, histoire de mettre tout le monde au courant.

"Y a pas, j'ai vraiment dû foirer quelque chose dans ma vie... " Grommela le pirate de Barbe Blanche, sous les rires de ses frères.

* * *

" Ace, Sabooooo ! Y a l'air d'avoir plein de trucs trop cool dans cette boutique ! " Cria Luffy en entraînant ses deux aînés de force dans le magasin.

Le trio eut à peine le temps de mettre les pieds dans l'entrée, qu'un petit marchand à l'air louche se téléporta devant eux, se frottant les mains, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Juste flippant. Il ne laissa pas le temps aux trois hommes de reprendre leurs esprits, collant son visage contre le leur pour lancer :

" Ne bougez pas messieurs, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! "

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant les trois énergumènes plus que déconcertés.

" C'était quoi ? Interrogea Sabo.

-J'sais pas, un gobelin ? Tenta Ace en penchant la tête, perplexe.

\- Regardez ! Y a des animaux qui vibrent ! C'trop marrant ! "

Les deux aînés sentirent leur sang se glacer, alors qu'il échangeait un regard d'horreur.

A cause de leur petit frère beaucoup trop innocent...

Ils venaient d'entrer dans un sexshop.

* * *

Voilà voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plus ! … Et non, je ne fume pas ! J'le jure ! Un jour, les toilettes parleront !  
Oh et j'ai un peu le stress, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas écrit de baiser passionné, donc je crains la casse n.n Ayez pitié de votre humble servante *repart dans son bunker, sait-on jamais*


	7. Chapter 7

... Naaaaon, pas la peluche d'Ace ! Je l'aime, rends la moi ! J'peux pas dormir sans lui ! ("... Bon, ok. Pour ta santé mentale. Mais recommence plus hein, c'compris ? - Moui, promis *serre son Ace contre elle*")

Alors, alors... Vous remarquerez aisément le petit M qui a remplacé le T au niveau du rating, ce qui signifie que oui, un petit lemon s'est glissé dans ce chapitre. Certaines lectrices n'étant pas fan du AceLu, des petits points (parce que le site mange les étoiles n.n) signaleront le début et la fin du lemon, comme promis.

... Pour les autres, des transfusions sanguines sont disponibles à l'entrée. Au cas où. ("Vantarde. - Prévoyante !)

Et bien sûr, le passage de l'oeuf vibrant t'est entièrement dédicacé Harlem :D

En vous remerciant pour votre soutien, vos rewiews, vos follows et mise en favoris...

History Time !

* * *

"TU lui expliques !" S'exclamèrent en choeur les deux aînés, pointant instinctivement l'autre du doigt.

\- J'me suis déjà tapé l'éducation sexuelle de Luffy, tu fais le reste !

\- Dis plutôt que c'est Luffy que tu t'es tapé ! Répliqua le blond, bien décidé à esquiver la corvée.

\- C'est bas ! Vociféra le commandant, outré. Il en avait autant envie qu'moi ! Et ça n'empêche pas que ce soit moi qui lui ait tout appris ! À ton tour !

\- T'es son copain, les trucs sexuels te concernent désormais, point barre ! TU lui expliques Ace !

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Demanda innocemment le petit capitaine, un livre "Les légumes sont nos amis et bien plus encore" à la main.

\- Que t'es tellement innocent et stupide que tu nous as fait rentrer tous les trois dans un putain de sex-shop ! ... Et lâche ce livre, tout de suite.

\- Ben pourquoi ? Il a l'air super marrant comme bouquin ! Y a pleins d'images et tout ! Et c'est quoi un sex-shop ?

Ce fut finalement Sabo qui arracha l'objet des mains de son petits frères, le balançant le plus loin possible dans la boutique. Ace le remercia d'un regard, alors que Luffy avait complètement oublié sa trouvaille et sa question pour s'émerveiller devant des gels parfumés.

"Pensez qu'il y a un parfum viande ? Ça doit être trop bon comme repas ! On en prend ?

\- C'est pas... Exactement pour manger Luffy... Marmonna Ace, Sabo ayant clairement signifié son abandon par un doigt d'honneur à l'encontre de son aîné. Même la fraternité avait ses limites.

\- Mais c'est marqué que ça se mange ! T'es bête nii chan !"

La blond dû attraper son aîné par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre, ou du moins l'empêcher de transformer leur frère en un amas de noeuds. Il soupira, avant de se résoudre à expliquer :

"Ça se mange, ça se mange... Mais pas comme tu mangerais un repas de Sanji. Ça s'étale sur une personne qu'on aime beaucoup, et après... On lèche.

\- Genre... Ace pourrait m'lécher moi ?"

Le concerné manqua de s'étouffer devant la vision d'un Luffy recouvert de chocolat, alors que le révolutionnaire détournait les yeux, les joues rouges. Merde, il avait conscience de ce qu'il évoquait là ?

"J'ai dit une bêtise ? Ace pourrait pas ?

\- Si, il pourrait... Mais ça ne se dit pas comme ça Luffy ! C'est intime comme truc !"

Le petit brun le regarda avec de grands yeux de chiots, ne voyant mais alors absolument pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal, alors qu'Ace essayait encore de se remettre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de le faire sien, à son grand désarroi, alors s'il s'amusait en plus à évoquer des trucs pareils... Son self control allait partir en miettes. En sachant qu'il n'en avait déjà plus beaucoup.

"Mais l'intime est justement notre domaine ! Lança une voix derrière eux, les faisant à nouveau sursauter.

\- Merde, vous avez pas bientôt fini ?! C'est chiant votre petite manie d'apparaitre derrière les gens comme ça sans prévenir, vous savez ?! S'énerva Ace.

\- C'est mon métier que d'être discret voyons, vous n'allez quand même pas me le reprocher ?

\- Réponse prévisible dans trois... Deux... Un... Pensa Sabo, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- BEN SI JUSTEMENT ! J'ai failli mettre le feu à votre boutique putain !

\- Un homme de feu, voyez vous ça ! J'imagine que ça doit être très chaud au lit avec vous ! Un vrai mâle viril ! Lui fit le vendeur en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, ainsi qu'un coup de coude.

\- Un vrai con borné surtout." Marmonna le blond, se retrouvant plaqué au sol par un commandant pirate loin d'être sourd se jetant sur lui.

Les deux frères se bagarrèrent un moment sous le regard hilare de Luffy, qui s'était momentanément reconverti en tant que commentateur sportif, alors que le vendeur sortait tout un fatras qu'il disposait tranquillement sur la table, lançant au passage à quel point la fougue de la jeunesse était merveilleuse. Ace et Sabo était parti pour continuer un long moment, lorsqu'une phrase de Luffy les interrompit :

"J'comprends pas... Ace et Sabo, ils ont dit que c'était un sex-shop ici... Genre un endroit pour le sexe... Alors pourquoi tout à l'heure, il y avait des canards qui vibrent ?

\- Ace, dis moi... Les cours d'anatomie, ça aurait été sympa d'les faire sur la femme aussi...

\- Hey, j'm'y connaissais pas non plus ! Ok, j'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier assez... Profondément l'sujet, mais à l'époque, je connaissais pas plus que ce que je voyais dans les pornos du Jiji !

\- Garp a des pornos ? S'étonna le blond, les yeux ronds.

\- Ouais. Planqué juste sous le plancherà l'entréedu bar de Makino. Et un lapin en peluche, mais ça c'est une autre histoire."

Le révolutionnaire éclata de rire devant les informations, ainsi que devant l'air plus qu'amusé de son frère, dont le coin des lèvres se relevait malgré lui, avant de se stopper net en voyant ce que son plus petit frère caressait.

"Luffy, tu fous quoi avec un sexe en plastique entre tes mains ?! Manqua de s'étrangler le commandant.

\- J'voulais vérifier un truc... Explique-t-il, avant de s'adresser au vendeur. J'vois pas l'interêt d'ce truc... Ok, il vibre mais... Ace il en a un bien plus gros... Puis c'est chaud, alors c'est mieux qu'ce bidule.

\- J'sais pas si j'dois t'étriper pour dire des trucs pareils, ou te remercier pour l'compliment. Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- M'embrasser ?"

Le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en entendant ça, retournant délicatement le visage de Luffy pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant simplement leur parfum sucré, sous le regard amusé de leur troisième frère.

"Petit manipulateur.

\- J'vois pas en quoi. Répondit-il, avant de se remettre à la contemplation de l'étalage. Dites, c'quoi ça ?

\- Ah, je vois que monsieur a du goût ! L'un des produits phare de ma boutiques, avec les sex toys fruits et légumes ! Le meilleur oeuf vibrant du marché ! Pas moins de dix vitesses ! Sept modes de vibrations ! Et attendez ! 50 m de portée ! Oui monsieur, cinquante ! Pas vingt ou trente, non non, CINQUANTE ! En plusieurs coloris bien sûr.*

Ace ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant mettre ce truc à son petit frère, puis jouer avec la télécommande pour s'amuser à le faire se tortiller sur le trottoir cinquante mètres plus loin. Il voulait ce truc. Sabo lui lança un regard interrogateur, et son frère se fit un plaisir de répondre à ses questions muettes, les faisant pouffer plus au moins discrètement tous les deux.

"Et ça marche comment ? Interrogea Luffy, plus curieux que jamais, sans que ses frères n'aient eu le temps de lui coller leurs mains sur sa bouche.

\- C'est tout simple... Vous allez vous caressez ensemble tous les trois...

\- Excusez moi, mais... On est pas ensembles...

\- Faire monter le plaisir, tout ça, j'suis sûr que vous savez faire... Continua le marchand, balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main, tandis qu'Ace commençait à changer de couleur. Les vêtements ne sont plus qu'histoire ancienne... Encore des baisers... Et là, pendant que le beau brun est occupé à vous prendre violemment... Il peut donner du plaisir à votre autre amant grâce à ce magnifique bijou de technologie..."

Ce fut trop pour Ace, qui se retenait déjà depuis bien trop longtemps, qui attrapa le bras de son petit frère pour le trainer violemment en dehors de la boutique, sans tenir compte des protestations de Sabo, qui se retrouvait coincé en tête à tête avec un jouet aux formes plus que douteuses.

"Ace, qu'est ce que tu..."

Il s'interrompit en voyant son frère lui faire face, et un violent frisson parcouru le parcouru de la tête aux pieds en croisant les yeux brillants d'envie de son frère. Une expression de désir qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, et qui le rendait totalement fou.

"J'ai envie d'toi Lu'..."

...*

Après avoir évité de justesse un vieux fou qui hurlait "Tous à la DeLorean", les deux pirates finirent par arriver dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards indiscrets, en partant du principe que les poubelles étaient plus silencieuses que les toilettes. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que Luffy se retrouve plaqué contre le béton du mur, sa bouche en train d'être dévorée par une paire de lèvres affamées, et un corps brulant collé contre le sien.

"Lu'... T'as fait exprès, c'est ça ?

\- De... De quoi ? Haleta le chapeau de paille, ses bras enroulés autour du cou de son frère.

\- De faire cette remarque dans le magasin... D'poser des questions... De caresser c'truc chelou en plastique...

\- Caresser... Comme ça ? Hasarda-t-il, empoignant la verge dressé de son amant pour la taquiner.

\- Hmmm... T'es toujours aussi chiant putain... Surtout pendant l'sexe..."

Luffy tenta de protester à la remarque, mais seul un long soupir ne sortit de sa bouche, une main décidant d'imiter la sienne. Ils restèrent un long moment à se toucher l'un l'autre, ne retenant aucun de leurs geignements de plaisir, attendant de voir qui abandonnerait le premier, dans une attitude puérile de défi. Ce fut le plus jeune qui craqua le premier, ondulant contre son frère, pour souffler, la voix rauque :

"Ace... J'te veux..."

Le concerné afficha un grand sourire victorieux, s'attirant un tirage de langue en règle, se dépêchant de tirer rapidement leur deux pantalons vers le sol, entrainant les caleçons et un couinement de Luffy avec. Il était tellement mignon...

"T'es toujours aussi beau p'tit frère... Si sexy..." Chuchota-t-il en caressant doucement son torse, puis la cicatrice encore à peine cicatrisée, faisant sursauter son frère.

\- Ace, pas là... C'trop sensible...

\- Si tu m'dis ça... J'ai juste envie de recommencer..."

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Ace se mit à promener sa langue sur la peau rougie, faisant se tortiller la personne entre ses bras. Il cessa quand même assez vite, caressant simplement la marque indélébile sur le torse de son amant, un immense regret passant dans ses yeux noirs. Luffy compris bien vite le problème et sourit doucement à son frère. Il se lui en voulait pas. Cette cicatrice était certes la preuve de son échec face à toutes ces puissances du gouvernement, mais aussi la preuve de la survie de celui qu'il avait tout fait pour sauver. Alors il l'assumerait avec fierté. Ace eut un sourire ému, avant de se rappeler ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire aux joues rouges de son interlocuteur. Sa langue reprit donc sa ballade, taquinant lentement une pointe de chair dressée.

"Aaah... Nii chan...

\- Toujours aussi sensible hein...

\- ... J'te ressors un "j't'emmerde" ou tu l'tiens déjà pour acquis ?"

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, leur corps se resserrant l'un contre l'autre dans le même temps. Ils ne pouvaient pas coucher ensemble sans s'envoyer de vacheries. Impossible. C'était une partie d'eux, de leur relation, à laquelle ils ne pourraient jamais échapper.

Très vite les rires cessèrent pour se muer en gémissements, alors que leurs caresses reprenaient de plus belle, se faisant toujours plus sensuelles et plus pressantes. Les deux frères avaient envie de l'autre, comme rarement avant. Et c'est pour cela que deux doigts taquins se glissèrent à l'intérieur du petit capitaine, le faisant gémir de bonheur.

"J't'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton fruit ? Taquina le commandant, s'amusant dans l'intimité de son petit frère.

\- J't'ai déjà dit que tu causais trop ?

\- C'moi qui suis censé le dire ça !"

Des rires, encore, alors que les doigts d'Ace se retirèrent, provoquant un grognement de frustration chez son amant. Ce dernier se mit à onduler contre lui, faisant se frotter leurs sexes gorgés de sang l'un contre l'autre.

"J'hésite... J'me demande si ce jouet est aussi efficace qu'il le disait...

\- Ace, t'es chiant ! C'toi que je veux en moi... Tout d'suite... J'veux te sentir..."

Ces paroles, sans parler de ses yeux chocolats brumeux de désir, eurent raison de l'envie de s'amuser du commandant, qui agrippa fermement les hanches de son frère, s'enfonçant en lui d'un violent et unique coup de rein. Ce qui n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde. Enfin si mais... Disons que s'il s'écoutait, il risquait de se la jouer précoce. Vraiment.

"Merde... Luffy... T'es tellement serré...

\- C'parce que tu m'as pas... Aaah... Assez pris..."

Ace manqua de s'étrangler en entendant ça, s'enfonçant à nouveau profondément dans la chaleur de son amant, le faisant hurler comme pas possible. Devrait être interdit de dire des trucs pareils bon sang... Il accéléra ses vas et viens en lui, leurs corps en sueur s'entrechoquant sans violence, avant d'afficher un sourire victorieux en sentant l'emprise de son frère se resserrer sur lui dans un long geignement, logeant ses genoux dans ses coudes au passage.

"Aaaah... Aaaaaaceee... Encore, encore...

\- Que je frappe juste là ? Le taquina-t-il en frappant à nouveau ce point si sensible.

\- Oui, là... Hmmm... Juste là... Plus fort..."

Le chapeau de paille en devenait incohérent, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le plaisir que lui apportait son petit ami. Ça faisait tellement longtemps... Il en avait presque oublié comme c'était bon... Dire qu'il avait pensé ne jamais retrouver cette sensation... Perdre Ace à jamais... Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il décida de chasser ses pensées désagréables de sa tête, se concentrant sur le bonheur qu'il ressentait.

"J'vais... Merde... Oooh, nii chan...

\- Moi aussi Lu', moi aussi... T'es tellement bon..."

Leurs corps en sueur continuèrent un moment leur danse sensuelle en parfait accord avec l'autre, alors que leurs geignements s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. Luffy se sentait au bord de l'extase, au point qu'il en avait presque mal, mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Une main se glissa alors entre eux deux, sous le regard voyeur d'Ace, commençant à caresser le membre durci du petit capitaine. Là, juste ça. Son corps se crispa brusquement, et il ne put résister, se libérant sur le torse de son frère. Ce dernier ne tint pas plus longtemps, les chairs se faisant encore plus étroites autour de lui, et fit exactement de même. Il se laissa choir au sol sans aucune classe, soulevant son frère pour sortir de lui et le caler dans ses bras.

...*

"J't'aime petit frère...

\- Moi aussi... Me quitte plus jamais...

\- Jamais, promis... J'tiens trop à tester cet oeuf vibrant pour t'laisser comme ça...

\- Ace, t'es con !" Beugla le chapeau de paille en se jetant sur son frère.

* * *

*Cette chose existe bien. Si si, j'vous assure.

M'voilà m'voilà... ("Stressée ? - Carrément. Fait un bail que j'ai pas écrit de lemon ")


	8. Chapter 8

Fait un moment, n'est ce pas ? *regarde les dates et manque de s'étrangler* Plus d'un an ? AHEM. JE VEUX ME REINCARNER EN PUCE D'EAU. ET ENCORE, CE SERAIT UN TROP GRAND HONNEUR POUR MOI !

Plus sérieusement, je manquais d'inspiration pour cette histoire, j'avais vraiment du mal à l'écrire... On va dire que ça ne collait plus vraiment avec mon état d'esprit, ni avec ce que j'avais envie de faire... Et après, il y a eu les études, ainsi que d'autres trucs qui ont pas mal influencé sur moi... Pas le temps ni la foi. Mes excuses

Mais là, pour le coup, j'ai eu un regain d'énergie et surtout... Je ne pouvais pas laisser tous les gens qui lisent cette histoire ! Non mais ! Alors je vous remercie pour toutes les rewiews, les mises en follows, en favoris... Ce genre de choses qui fait un bien fou ! ("Et qui t'obligent à bouger ton cul aussi ? - Aussi.")

J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira pour le coup *femme très TRES stressée*

* * *

"Ace... Commença le chapeau de paille, qui jouait distraitement avec les doigts de son frère.

\- Hmmm ? Marmonna ce dernier, occupé à parsemer le cou de son amant de petits baisers, ses mains sous son haut.

\- Faudrait peut-être qu'on aille chercher Sabo, nan ?"

Le commandant lâcha un grognement digne d'un ours des cavernes en resserant sa prise sur l'homme entre ses bras, s'attirant un soupir blasé de ce dernier.

"Nii chan, tu fais chier sérieux... Arrête de faire genre que tu lui fais la gueule, ça devient lassant à force." Fit remarquer le petit capitaine, qui pouffa en entendant un nouveau grognement lui répondre.

Ace savait parfaitement que son petit frère avait raison, un fait suffisamment exceptionnel pour le noter soit dit en passant, et c'était justement ça qui l'énervait. Parce qu'au final... Il avait simplement du mal à savoir quel comportement à adopter face à Sabo. Comment gérer... Et bien tout en fait. L'absence, le fait qu'il avait tellement changé physiquement... Tout en étant pourtant toujours le même. Il avait devant lui un homme inconnu, qu'il connaissait pourtant sur le bout des doigts. Un ultime paradoxe qui le mettait dans tout ses états et lui faisait ressenti un tas de choses.

Et Luffy, pourtant dôté de la même sensibilité émotionnelle qu'une cuillère à café, semblait parfaitement l'avoir compris.

"C'est toujours Sabo tu sais. J'veux dire ok, il est devenu vachement beau gosse, mais toi aussi ! Et c'pas pour autant que j't'ai fais la gueule quand on s'est retrouvé à Alabasta !

\- Encore heureux tiens ! Protesta son aîné, limite outré. J'venais d'te sauver les miches !

\- J'aurais pu me démerder tout seul d'abord !

\- Mon cul ! T'étais même pas foutu d'le toucher !"

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instant, avant qu'ils ne finissent par exploser de rire, revenant se caler l'un contre l'autre. Ace se mit machinalement à caresser les cheveux de amant, qui ronronnait sous la caresse, avant de se crisper d'un seul coup en se rappelant de ce que Luffy avait dit juste avant.

"Attends... Tu trouves Sabo sexy ?

\- Evidemment ! Répondit le chapeau de paille avec toute sa franchise habituelle. Pas toi ?

\- Bien sûr que si... Mais ce n'est pas la question !" Se défendit-il, les joues rouges.

Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandirent en l'entendant, alors qu'un sourire plus qu'amusé se dessinait sur son visage. Ce qui, d'après l'inctinct de grand frère suprotecteur de son interlocuteur, sentait plutôt mauvais pour sa personne.

"Nii chan... J'ai une question à te poser... Commença le petit brun sur un ton mielleux qu'Ace ne lui connaissait pas. Est ce que... Par le plus grand des hasards... Tu serais attiré par Sabo ?"

Oh, ce n'était pas que le commandant de Barbe Blanche ne savait pas mentir, bien au contraire. Sa vie entière était conscrée à ça pour être honnête. C'était plus que, comme à peu près l'intégralité de la Grand Line, il était incapable de résister aux grands yeux de chiots que lui faisait son petit frère. A quoi pouvait bien lui servir le fait de pouvoir détruire des villes entières contre ça ?! A rien, nous sommes bien d'accord. Et puis de toute façon, il en était complètement gaga de ce gosse. Autant ne pas repousser l'inévitable.

"Je... Ouais..." Avoua-t-il, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'on le foudroie sur place, là tout de suite.

Il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant un immense doigt d'honneur sortir des nuages, ne pas se foutre de la gueule du dieu de la foudre c'est noté, ne reprenant une contenance qu'en se rappelant de la discussion plus que glissante dans laquelle il s'était engagé avec son amant.

"Ace... Commença ce dernier, avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Luffy, j't'aime hein ! Je veux dire, c'est toi mon copain, tu n'as pas à en douter ! Ok Sabo m'plait, mais toi... C'est différent ! Genre je suis jaloux à mort à la simple idée que tu puisses le trouver sexy ! T'es à moi ! Genre lui, c'est que... Fin tu vois...

\- J'aime beaucoup quand tu t'embrouilles tout seul. Pouffa Luffy. Voir le grand Hiken no Ace pédaler comme ça dans la semoule, sans que personne ne l'ait obligé à le faire... Je devrais vendre des tickets tiens."

Le poing sur le haut de son crâne ne fit qu'accentuer le rire du petit brun, qui beugla un « Non, riiiien de riiiien ! Noooon, je ne regrette rien ! » avant de succomber aux chatouilles de son grand frère.

"J'te permets pas de te foutre de moi comme ça ! C'est toi l'handicapé des sentiments de base j'te signale !

\- C'toi qui dis ça ? T'as tenté de me tuer un nombre incalculable de fois juste parce que je ne faisais que t'aimer ! Alors désolé d'te dire ça, mais le haut du podium, il est pour toi !"

Ace ne trouva rien à rétorquer, son frère avait encore une fois parfaitement raison, venant alors simplement s'asseoir, Luffy à nouveau entre ses bras.

"Ace... reprit-il sur un ton plus posé. Pour moi aussi, c'toi mon copain. Je t'aime plus que tout et ça ne changera pas... Et j'adooooore te voir jaloux au passage. Mais... Si Sab' nous plait à tous les deux, et qu'il n'est pas contre... On pourrait juste voir comment vont évoluer les choses, non ?

\- Depuis quand tu t'y connais dans le domaine sentimental toi ?

\- Depuis qu'un certain commandant de Barbe Blanche m'a embrassé dans une base de la Marine, entre deux agressions de jii chan ? Lança-il innocemment, les faisant rire tous les deux. Plus sérieusement, j'suis toujours une quiche là dedans, Nami me frapperait pas aussi souvent sinon. C'est simplement que je vous connais, Sabo et toi... Fin, surtout toi. Et j'me dis que ni toi ni moi ne sommes fait pour trop réfléchir.

\- C'est beau de voir que tu reconnais toi même être un crétin suicidaire, doté de la capacité d'empahie de Mihawk.

\- Hey ! J't'incluais dedans aussi ! Pour une fois que je disais un truc sérieux en plus !" Bouda le chapeau de paille, vexé.

Ses bouderies cessèrent dès que son amant l'embrassa au creux de son cou, pour se transformer en un sourire resplendissant quand ce dernier souffla :

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Lu'. Et si on veut avancer dans cette optique... On ferait mieux d'aller chercher Sabo avant qu'il ne soit traumatisé à vie."

* * *

Ce fut l'une des auras les plus meurtrières du monde qui accuellit les deux bruns quand rentrèrent dans la boutique, et Ace alla même jusqu'à tenter un demi tour, devinant très bien qui voulait sa mort dans de longues, trèèèèèèèèès longues souffrances. Sauf que voilà une très forte emprise sur son bras l'en empêchait. Bon, et bien... Il regrettait presque de ne pas être mort à Marineford. Moins douloureux et plus rapide.

"Aaaaace... Est ce que tu as ne serait ce un peu conscience de l'horreur que j'ai dû subir ? Lança une voix grave terriblement menaçante. Le tout pendant que tu étais tranquillement occupé à prendre ton pied...

\- Luffy prenait son pied aussi ?" Tenta l'intéressé, dans une tentative désespérée de survivre.

Oh oui c'était lâche. Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, il était hors de question qu'il tombe seul ! Pour toutes les conneries que Luffy lui avait faites endurer ! … Bon en fait, même sans ce prétexte, il aurait dénoncé son frère. Sabo faisait beaucoup trop flipper quand il était comme ça. On aurait juste dit un putain d'esprit maléfique ! Akainu ? Un petit poney à côté de ça , clairement ! … Avec les fleurs dans sa crinière arc en ciel et le service à thé rose pailleté bien sûr.

"Oh, mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce n'est pas lui qui qui est sorti volontairement dans la boutique, guidé uniquement parce qu'il y avait dans son calbard... rétorqua le blond, mielleux.

\- Désolé ? Lança-t-il avec innocence.

\- Il va me falloir plus que ça Ace... Il s'est passé des choses terribles ici...

\- La chambre des secrets a été ouverte ?"

Sabo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réplique, s'apaisant quelque peu. Même si Luffy, pas fou, attendait encore pour sortir du placard dans lequel il était. Pas déconner non plus. Tant pis s'il devait cotoyer des choses louches aux formes diverses et colorées.

"Bien tenté. Sourit le cadet de la fratrie. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il va falloir t'excuser mieux que ça. Parce que si tu veux, je suis encore suffisamment énervé pour avoir envie d'utiliser tout ce que j'ai dû voir sur toi... Et je te jure que tu n'as pas envie. Alors fais toi pardonner correctement."

Bon et bien dans ce cas, parce que la discussion précédente l'avait troublé plus que prévu... Et aussi pour le salut de son auguste postérieur... Ace attrapa les hanches de son frère pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Dire que Sabo en fut surpris était un doux euphémisme. Il avait envie qu'Ace l'embrasse depuis quelques temps maintenant... Mais de là à ce qu'il le fasse... Il ne s'yattendait absolument pas. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de savourer ce que lui donnait son frère. Un baiser timide et doux, et même un peu craintif. Chaque bouche effleurait sa jumelle, la découvrant avec hésitation, mais aussi beaucoup de plaisir.

"Putain, Ace ! C'est moi qui t'en parle, et c'est toi qui embrasse Sabo le premier ? S'pèce de traître !" Beugla Luffy, enfin sorti de son placard, interrompant ses deux aînés.

Ces derniers échangèrent un sourire, ignorant les réclamations à côté d'eux, le plus vieux venant souffler :

"Pardonné ?

\- Tu t'en sors bien. Répondit-il, avant de se tourner pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'élastique surexcité près d'eux, qui se calma immédiatement. T'iras Lu' ?

\- Hmmm... Non ? J'viens de voir que tu sais mieux embrasser qu'ça..."

Le révolutionnaire ne put s'empêcher de rire, se plaçant face à son petit frère pour lui donner enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il fut surpris de la manière dont il embrassait, par cette bouche qui venait dévorer la sienne avec une passion juste débordante. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que son petit frère donnait des baisers pareils ? Il voulu approfondir l'échange, lui rendre toute l'intensité qu'il mettait à l'embrasser, mais une voix horripilante retentit, brisant la magie du moment :

"Voilà, je le savais ! Pas tous les trois, n'importe quoi... Regardez moi cette passion, cette sensualité... Bon, bien sûr, vos mains auraient dû descendre plus bas, sur les fesses oui, alors que celles du plus jeune aurait dû passer dans les cheveux...

\- MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE DEBARQUER COMME ÇA SANS PREVENIR ! Hurla Ace, reprenant ses cris encore plus fort en voyant que le vendeur plaçait les mains comme indiqué précédemment. ET LES TOUCHEZ PAS S'PECE DE GROS PERVERS DEGUEULASSE !"

Le vendeur voulut répondre, mais son regard lubrique mit à bout la patience d'Ace , qui l'assomma d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce, défonçant le mur au passage.

"Raaaah, ça va BEAUCOUP mieux ! S'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains.

\- Je suis bien d'accord." Chantonna Sabo, qui prenait un malin plaisir à casser tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Il s'adressèrent un sourire complice, venant ensuite rejoindre leur petit frère, qui se tenait face à une énorme structure métallique visible à travers le trou dans le mur. Un petit écriteau décrivait la nature de l'objet, permettant à Luffy de crier :

"Une machine à voyager dans le temps ! Ça a l'air trop méga cool !"

* * *

Quelques strates plus loin, dans un bureau bien connu, retentissait le cri le plus désespéré que l'on ait jamais entendu dans l'univers.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Pour le coup, c'est beaucoup de sentimental et un peu de conneries, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Et je sais déjà où je compte les envoyer, donc NORMALEMENT, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite ! ("Tu te mouilles pas trop, ça va n.n")


End file.
